


Код - Готей

by Chirsine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Medical
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirsine/pseuds/Chirsine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть в префектуре Яманаси многопрофильная клиническая больница «Готей Тринадцать», а в ней проходит практику интерн Куросаки Ичиго</p>
            </blockquote>





	Код - Готей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2013 на [Diary.ru](http://www.diary.ru)
> 
> Примечание/Предупреждения: мед!AU, ситуационные отсылки к дораме «Code Blue» и книге «Жизнь ничего не значит за зеленой стеной»
> 
> Иллюстрации от [Kagi Ho](http://kagi-ho.diary.ru):  
> [Куросаки Ичиго](http://bleach-fandom.ru/4lvlmaxi/gotei_code_1.jpg)  
> [Кучики Рукия](http://firepic.org/images/2013-10/01/0anhiszvj6ta.jpg)  
> [Абарай Ренджи](http://bleach-fandom.ru/4lvlmaxi/gotei_code_2.jpg)

Курить на территории университета строго запрещалось. Студентов с медицинского, выбирающихся из катакомб анатомички с красными от недосыпа глазами, отлавливали даже за воротами. Поэтому приходилось прятаться, изощряться и ухищряться.

Больше всех курил в их компании Исида — как самый нервный, самый ответственный, самый староста и с лучшим баллом в группе по итогам семестра.

Когда к нему пару раз приезжал отец — редкое дело, появлялся, только когда дома что-нибудь случалось, — их вообще друг от друга отличить нельзя было: оба в очках, в халатах, почти одного роста и с сигаретами. Похожие друг на друга как две капли воды. Исиде только еще поседеть оставалось для полного сходства.

И к выпуску Ичиго его действительно представлял седым — с таким маниакально-педантичным отношением к дипломной работе, к раздолбаям в группе и к повышенной стипендии.

На износ пахал.

— Шесть лет, — выдохнул Исида струйку дыма. — И интернатура.

Его после выпуска ждала отцовская частная клиника — профильная-какая-то-там, очень крутая и престижная.

— А вам еще потом… — он закашлялся.

— Ординатура, — подсказал Ичиго. — Или специализация.

Исида поморщился — практика ему светила тоже у отца. Сам-то, может, и хотел куда-то еще, только Рюкен его не спрашивал. Даже в Токийский на медфак отдавал только потому, что и им в свою больницу нужна была официальная «корочка» для работы.

«Квинси»-медицина или как-то так. Особая энергетика, всякие травки, ритуальные пляски; еще немного — и официально могли бы считаться сектой, но до сих пор их как-то проносило.

Исида обычно и в худших выражениях про все это рассказывал.

Сам он просто хотел людей лечить: нормально и по-научному, как надо, а не как травки и Будда на душу положат. Семейный «бизнес» Исида люто ненавидел: после того как деда Сокена сначала пытались всякой «квинси»-ерундой поить, кормить, прикладывать и выпаривать, а потом в Центральной городской сказали, что, мол, все, неоперабельный.

— Невыносимый идиотизм, — шипел Исида каждый раз, как в разговоре всплывала тема нетрадиционной медицины.

Ичиго этого всего на факультетских попойках наслушался, пока они, в скальпель пьяные и счастливые после сдачи, выбегали проблеваться в кусты. А потом обратно — опять зубрить перед следующим экзаменом и копаться в анатомических пособиях, то есть — в трупах.

Все это очень сближало в духовном плане. И пробивало на откровения.

— Уже получили назначения? — радостно спросила Иноуе, наклоняясь вперед и оглядывая всех. — Кого куда распределили?

Исида закатил глаза.

Иноуе, в отличие от них, дальше собиралась не по специальности: сразу после диплома ее забирала к себе какая-то дальняя тетушка — единственная, кто остался из всей семьи. Ичиго краем уха слышал про поставки лекарств, бизнес и очень сомнительную «крышу». Но и только: Иноуе болтала о себе меньше всех, зато слушала — больше.

И, похоже, тетушка ее заранее учила обращаться с будущей клиентурой.

— Пакеты с документами на распределение уже пришли, — Исида, задрав голову, выдохнул дым вверх. Потом закашлялся, помахал перед собой рукой, разгоняя сероватые клубы, и сипло продолжил: — После защиты хотят собрание старост проводить.

На самом деле, те, кому надо было и кого государственное распределение обошло стороной, уже давно знали, куда попадут.

Арисава Тацки еще в начале четвертого курса получила пухлую стопку конвертов и список предложений пройти интернатуру на особых условиях — спортсменку-отличницу отрывали с руками. И пусть даже потом ей светила не работа в операционной, а административные бумажки и защита чести клиники на всяких соревнованиях и в СМИ. Врач-известный спортсмен — это круто, престижно и в глазах обычных людей будет выглядеть солидно. Клинике с ней выйдет одна сплошная прибыль.

Мидзуиро, успевший окучить половину женского профессорского состава и постоянно бегавший с ними на свидания в соседнюю раменную, выбил себе по дружбе место в частной клинике в Токио. Его туда приняли сразу на три года вперед вместе с ординатурой и сразу заняли место в штате.

А вот Кейго возвращался в Каракуру. То ли на пособие по безработице, то ли работать так же, как та «крыша», с которой имела дело тетя Иноуе. Он радостно трепался на всех потоковых гулянках о том, как хорошо будет наконец вернуться домой и проводить время с семьей. А потом плакался Ичиго на то, как задолбали и медфак, и сестра, постоянно контролирующая каждый его шаг, и приезжающие по выходным в кампус родители.

Конечно, особой тайны из этого все равно не получалось. И Кейго за красные, воспаленные глаза и нервную улыбку все почему-то подозревали в курении травки — даже деканат. А он просто за приставкой до утра просиживал, и Мизухо его действительно довела до ручки своими звонками.

— Так что ждите, — продолжил Исида тем временем, — все узнаем, куда нас направили.

Ичиго переглянулся с Чадом.

Они вдвоем тоже попадали в категорию «ничего хорошего не светит». Только по другой причине - как те, за кого при распределении будет думать университет.

Родители Чада были уважаемыми врачами в Мексике. Потом эмигрировали, но с подтверждением диплома дело так и не сложилось. Осели в какой-то деревеньке близ Осаки и после курсов скорой помощи пошли работать медбратом и медсестрой. Чада учиться отправили из принципа. Ни о какой интернатуре в маленькой деревенской больничке и речи не было — родители легли костьми, только чтобы пропихнуть сына в мир большой медицины. И дедушка еще каждую неделю письма слал. Старомодные, бумажные, с наставлениями и псевдовудуистской мутью — чем спасать больного, если официальная медицина не способна помочь.

Чад от его писем сначала страдальчески закатывал глаза, а потом шел заучивать приложенные дедом к письму рецепты. Даже когда после курса онкологии лично убедился, что никакие наговоры и соломенные куклы не спасут от лимфолейкоза.

Конечно, с таким «анамнезом» в семье с выбором места для интернатуры у него все оказалось не так просто.

А у Ичиго дома был отец. И сестры. И тоже семейный бизнес — маленькая «Клиника Куросаки» с одним реанимационным блоком и крохотной операционной, которая, чуть что посерьезней аппендицита, сразу передавала пациента в Центральную Каракурскую.

И, естественно, едва-едва приносила прибыль с таким подходом.

— Я не имею права устраивать тебе практику у нас, — смачно чавкая рисом с карри, объяснял ему отец. — Во-первых, потому что сертификата на интернатуру нет и не будет: у нас только шесть коек, чего ты хочешь? Во-вторых, — он сделал мощное глотательное движение, — потому что толкового практического опыта тут не получишь. Лучше попробуй пройти по государственному распределению в какую-нибудь приличную клинику — там и работу потом найдешь, и карьеру сделаешь на исследованиях.

Ичиго его тогда слушал вполуха: и клинику, и карьеру, и исследования он до сих пор видел где-то там, в буддистском храме и белой юкате, на церемонии прощания с покойным. Собственных, особых планов на будущее у него как не было раньше, так и не предвиделось до сих пор.

— Держи, — Исида бросил на стол рядом с ним тонкий конверт: штамп университета, марка префектуры Яманаси, убористый ряд иероглифов в блоке отправителя, подпись декана на «одобрено» — все дела.

Чаду на колени полетел второй такой же.

— Вас забирает Готей — они в Токийский каждый год направляют заявку на выпускников себе в интернатуру.

— Целевиков же ведут отдельно с первого курса, — буркнул Ичиго, вертя в руках конверт.

— На нашем потоке не добрали, — терпеливо объяснил Исида. — Сначала — одни отчислились, потом другие — перевелись, а сейчас еще двое в Америку доучиваться уезжают. А Готею нужны новые люди.

— Мы-то тут при чем?

Кроме штампа университета на лицевой стороне конверта красовалась печать Многопрофильной клиники префектуры Яманаси «Готей Тринадцать».

— Выбирали по оценкам и опрашивали старост, — Исида отвернулся и полез копаться в вещах. — Ничего личного, Куросаки. Просто обо мне отец с деканом отдельно разговаривал, а Иноуе сама отказалась. Вы с Садо – единственные по успеваемости после нас, кого не стыдно порекомендовать.

Ичиго вздохнул и, завозившись на кровати, закинул руки за голову.

Значит, сначала все было совсем иначе. Исида собирался предложить кандидатом себя вместе с Иноуе, чтобы сразу удобненько вдвоем отправиться на практику в одно и то же место. А потом — совместные дежурства, работа бок о бок, и все такое. Оглянуться не успеют, как будет готова новая семейная ячейка медицинского общества.

Но у Исиды Урю был отец и «квинси»-медицина. А у Иноуе Орихиме, как подозревал Ичиго, — наивность, тетушка и долги перед теми, кто оплачивал ее обучение и «крышевал» их бизнес.

— Зря злишься, — продолжил Исида, не отрывая взгляда от сумки. То ли действительно стыдно ему было, то ли просто знал, что Ичиго взбесится еще сильнее, если все пересказывать в глаза. — Сам говорил, что проходить практику негде. А Университет собирался засунуть вас в Каракурскую Центральную. Ты же понимаешь — это дохлое место, роста нет. Там даже наукой не занимаются, никаких исследований.

А сам-то он наверняка готов был даже и туда свалить, чтобы только не к отцу. Только все равно не вышло.

Чад согласно что-то промычал, не отрываясь от «Общей анатомии человека».

Ичиго молча пялился в потолок, слушая, как Исида из-за возникшей неловкости и чувства вины заводится все сильнее.

— …так что просто скажи «спасибо» и молча проваливай на практику в самую престижную больницу префектуры! — сорвался под конец Исида и выскочил из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.

— Только зря себя накрутил, — Чад покачал головой, глядя на дверь.

Он тоже знал, что им с Ичиго деваться некуда.

Из коридора уже доносились вопли: на Исиду, авторитетом среди студентов иногда превосходившего даже коменданта кампуса, нарвался какой-то бедняга.

— Знаешь, что это за Готей? — через некоторое время спросил Чад, отложив книгу на прикроватную тумбочку.

Ичиго молча полез за мобильником.

 

— Вот оно как, — бормотал Иссин, пока Ичиго рассказывал о результатах распределения.

А сам он валялся на крыше кампуса, упершись ногами в защитную сетку по краю, и слушал отцовскую болтовню.

— …девочки первый курс в Киотском закрыли! — радостно стрекотал Иссин в трубку, опять пытаясь увести тему с Готея на что-нибудь еще.

Ичиго давно знал: до того, как встретить Куросаки Масаки, остепениться и осесть в Каракуре, отец работал именно там, в клинике Готея, и даже несколько лет заведовал отделением. Прежде чем вдруг взял — и свалил.

Он говорил, что из-за мамы. Ичиго ему верил с середины на половину.

— …мне даже по электронной почте прислали распечатку с оценками за экзамены. Карин на физтехе прямо звезда — курс «механики» закрыла на сто баллов. А у тебя, раздолбая, за анатомию сколько было?

Еще Ичиго знал — не от отца, а так, вообще, по слухам в кампусе, — что по своей воле и без проблем из Готея уходили только пациенты. Когда их ставили на ноги.

А с увольнениями врачей, переводами и всей прочей кадровой текучкой творилось что-то страшное: из-за нее во все крупные университеты каждый год отправляли огромный, больше любых других клиник, заказ на специалистов общего профиля. Потом Готей их за три года «перековывал» под себя — в тех, кто больше был нужен прямо сейчас. И тут же набирал новых.

— У тебя ведь свободная неделя будет перед началом интернатуры, да? Вот и приехал бы домой, папе тут скучно одному.

На медфаке рассказывали, что врачи, если и уходили из Готея, то «громко». Со скандалом, комиссией, полным разбором по всем случаям, «повлекшим осложнения или летальный исход», и чуть ли не отзывом лицензии. Об этом было известно не только благодаря студенческим перешептываниям с сигаретой за забором кампуса – сплетничали даже профессора.

Ичиго так прикидывал – это те, кто в Готей или не попал, или вылетел оттуда со свистом.

Они потом обсуждали это все на занятиях: анамнез, тактику лечения, методики, кривые руки врача, и куда ему теперь идти работать с такой известностью. Только ни одно обсуждение не помогло бы, окажись кто-нибудь на месте того бедняги, которому больше в высшие круга медицины не было ходу.

— Выросли вы все, разбежались, некому будет старику стакан воды подать, — продолжал прибедняться Иссин, хотя Ичиго особого уныния в его голосе не слышал.

Даже наоборот — нет-нет, да проскакивали нотки родительской гордости.

За короткий промежуток времени отец успел вывалить все новости. Ичиго наслушался и о том, как поживает соседская кошка, как дела у старушки из дома напротив и чем отец собирается позавтракать на следующей неделе.

Повисла неловкая тишина.

И тогда Иссин наконец решился:

— У вас там про Готей и про Готейскую Академию, наверное, разные слухи ходят, — начал он, когда Ичиго уже раскрыл рот, чтобы попрощаться. — Болтают-то всякое. Только ты не слушай. Думай своей головой, смотри своими глазами. И выводы потом делай сам — зря в медицинский пошел или нет.

Ичиго поерзал лопатками на нагретой каменной крыше. Студентов обычно с нее гоняли, сопровождая все нравоучениями. Но про то, почему вредно валяться на камне, а еще — курить, жить, дышать и жрать, что ни попадя, Ичиго мог и сам кому угодно рассказать с биохимической, патофизиологической и патанатомической точек зрения.

И вообще много чего всякого понарассказать, чтобы к нему больше не приставали.

А Исида, после их короткой перепалки поднявшийся покурить на другой конец крыши, мог наболтать того больше. Но вместо этого они молча смотрели друг на друга: Ичиго — запрокинув голову и снизу-вверх, а Исида — обернувшись через плечо и сверху-вниз.

По большому счету, слома им были не нужны.

В трубке бормотал отец: все убеждал, что Ичиго просто не знает Готей, что система там жесткая, но справедливая, и низкой смертности можно добиться только драконовскими мерами. И вообще папочка оттуда удрал только из-за неземной любви, мамочки, деток и мистической силы.

Ичиго подозревал, что на самом деле все было гораздо проще. Начиная хотя бы с того, что родились они с сестрами задолго до того, как отец покинул должность заведующего отделением. Ичиго тот период детства помнил смутно, но проблемы с болезнью мамы и перепрофилирование клиники Куросаки — раньше, до свадьбы, там принимала она — точно начались еще до его ухода.

Иссин все продолжал расписывать в трубку неземные прелести работы в Готее.

Исида выглядел устало, обреченно и как-то обиженно-виновато. Обиженно потому, что старался и выбивал для друзей места в престижной клинике, а виновато — потому что вспомнил про них во вторую очередь, и вообще характер у него такой.

А еще Исида тоже знал, что уже очень скоро они все разбегутся по разным больницам-городам-префектурам-мирам — всего через какие-то там несколько дней. Друг другу на память оставят годы совместной учебы и, в лучшем случае, адреса электронной почты.

И еще будут редкие встречи на конференциях, если повезет.

— Идем, — Ичиго махнул рукой Исиде. — Сейчас стол поставят. Дипломы надо обмыть.

И нажал «отбой».

Разбежаться, расплеваться, рассориться и забыть друг друга на всю жизнь они еще успеют.

Но это точно будет не сегодня.

* * *

От Каракуры до Готея было три часа езды междугородним скоростным электропоездом — по рисовым полям, мимо лесопосадок и редких кучек аккуратных деревенских домиков. В любой другой день Ичиго с удовольствием пялился бы в окно, запоминая дорогу, но только не после ночной гулянки с Кейго и Чадом.

Они знали, что вставать в чертову рань и тащиться — в чертову даль. Да еще и Иссин весь изнуделся о том, как важно произвести первое впечатление.

Но выпускной и получение дипломов случаются не каждый день, и они — отмечали.

А еще и потому что у Ичиго к концу недели уже мозги сворачивались в трубочку и лезли из ушей от попыток перечитать все свои конспекты и влезть в старые учебники. И от отцовского метода побудки вместе с вколачиванием знаний — бодрящая утренняя миска холодной воды, мотивирующий вечерний пинок — все тело ныло. 

Чад присутствовал больше из солидарности – у самого родители как с ума посходили. А Кейго праздновал «переход во взрослую жизнь»: сестра устроила его в какую-то небольшую медфирму, занимающуюся не то аудитом аптечных сетей, не то какими-то другими проверками. Куда и как именно его сестра это провернула, Кейго внятно рассказать не мог: сначала от радости, что не остался висеть на шее семьи и сваливает подальше, а потом — от саке.

— Буду офисным планктоном! Креветкой! — приплясывал он на одной ноге. Повязанный на лоб галстук метался хвостом. — Рыбкой! Моллюском!

Но моллюском на утро стал только Ичиго - укачивало его даже в электропоезде. И от мелькающих за окном полей — всех в сволочно-блестящей на солнце утренней росе — только мутило еще сильнее.

Не помогали даже пластиковые стаканчики с кофе, за которыми Чад выскакивал на остановках.

Зато полегчало после короткой пешей прогулки от станции и до самой многоэтажной громадины: белой, в несколько корпусов и за каменным забором. Открывшийся вид отрезвил. Привел в чувство. И даже немножко поразил.

Говорили, главный корпус сначала строился по числу первых отделений: по этажу на каждое, всего тринадцать, с многоуровневой подземной парковкой, лабораториями и стационаром. А потом уже Готей разросся на несколько зданий, соединенных между собой утепленными застекленными рукавами наземных переходов и катакомбами — подземных.

Ичиго не мог решить для себя, нравится ли ему это все: рюкзак за спиной, каша из умных слов в голове, определенность в жизни на ближайший год и Чад, застывший рядом с выражением недоверчивого восторга в глазах.

Но что-то внутри приятно грело — совсем как тогда, давно, еще в детстве, когда мать повела его в клуб карате. Ичиго наваляли по самое не балуйся в первый же день — до рева, соплей и синяков.

Но то тепло не ушло.

Поэтому Ичиго, поправив лямку рюкзака, решительно зашагал вперед.

И почти сразу же шарахнулся с дороги в грязь — из-за спины с возмущенным воплем клаксона вылетела «скорая». Ичиго только и успел разглядеть огромные, как рисовые плошки, глаза мелкого щуплого водилы. А дальше машина, хорошенько обдав из лужи, унеслась в шустро раскрывшиеся ворота.

В приемном покое их, группу таких же сонных, продрогших зеленовато-бледных в свой первый день интернов, поделили по направлениям.

Чада забрали в реанимацию – как раз тот самый мелкий и до зубовного скрежета вежливый — битый час извинялся за клаксон и лужу — водитель и высокая девица, исполняющая обязанности заведующей отделением.

А Ичиго, будто почетного гостя из министерской комиссии, оставили дожидаться какого-то там специального эскорта. Он подозревал, что на деле все было проще: просто не успели назначить старшего и определить в отделение.

Ему-то, в отличие от Чада, хвастаться было нечем: ни стопроцентной посещаемости занятий, ни места в первой пятерке по потоку. И никаких личных рекомендаций от декана или ультимативных просьб от высокопоставленных родителей. Поэтому за ним никто и не летел на крыльях — только лишнее раздражение среди других интернов своим «специальным эскортом» вызвали. Не считая того, что не давало покоя везде, где бы ни появился Ичиго в первый раз, — его рыжих волос.

За спиной уже начались недовольные шепотки, то и дело доносящееся «выпендрежник», «медбратьям нельзя так вызывающе краситься», «откуда только гены вылезли» и все в этом духе. Ичиго очень надеялся, что хотя бы в Готее другие врачи из-за этого цепляться сильнее, чем на уровне разговоров, не будут. Иначе он вылетит из интернатуры в первый же день.

За драки.

И самая первая чуть-чуть не случилась прямо в приемном покое: пока он сидел на диванчике, ожидая свой дурацкий эскорт, умудрился схватить знатный подзатыльник.

— Что расселся с кислым видом? Осмотр ждет!

Девчонка, больше похожая на студентку, чем на врача. Мелкая: тощая, темноволосая и с огромными, воинственно сверкавшими глазищами. В синем хлопковом хирургическом костюме, с сотовым на ремешке и пластиковым бейджем на грудном кармане.

Глупо ухмылявшаяся.

На два года старше, на три головы — ниже, и уже тут работала.

Подруга детства Инузури Рукия, по бейджу — доктор Кучики. Вроде бы без кольца на пальце, но черт ее знает.

Рукия кинулась обниматься сразу же, как поняла, что Ичиго ее узнал.

— Дура! Сколько лет прошло, а руки при себе держать не научилась! Пацанка!

Уткнувшись носом ему в куртку куда-то подмышкой, она счастливо фыркнула-хрюкнула и только стиснула крепче. А потом спохватилась, отодвинулась и попыталась придать лицу официальное выражение:

— Интерн Куросаки, следуйте за мной. Покажу вам больницу, — тоненьким голосом протянула Рукия, подражая руководителю, забравшему на «осмотр» большую часть группы. А потом схватила за руку оторопевшего Ичиго и повела за собой: — Да идем уже, балбес!

— Что еще за «следуйте»? — ворчал он, направляясь за ней к служебной лестнице.

Толпе врачей, пациентам и медперсоналу, курсирующим по широким и светлым коридорам, хватало бэйджа Рукии и ее звонкого «у нас новенький!». И их сразу везде пропускали, обменивались последними новостями и сплетнями, раскланивались, улыбались, слали к черту и желали приятного дня.

— Ничего-ничего, первое время побудешь на подхвате, а потом оглянуться не успеешь, как станешь «многоуважаемым профессором Куросаки», — продолжила она нормальным голосом, перемахивая через ступеньки. — Слушай внимательно: сейчас доведу до шкафчика в раздевалке, переоденешься, и пробежимся по этажам. Потом, если получится, вытащу тебя на какую-нибудь операцию. Дальше посмотришь, как у нас ведут истории болезни, и, может, уже сегодня получишь первого пациента, — зловеще закончила она. А потом хитро прищурилась: — Не бойся, кого-нибудь из «легких» дадим. И я буду рядом.

Ичиго только нервно фыркнул.

— Вообще, в отделениях у нас все переодеваются по ординаторским и кабинетам, но тебе — сюда, — Рукия втолкнула его в свободную светлую комнату с рядами скамеек и шкафчиков. — Ты пока «ничей», интерны и не закрепленные по отделениям врачи и медперсонал переодеваются здесь. Твой шкафчик — в дальнем ряду.

Открывался он личным бейджем Ичиго, который Рукия вручила, скорчив страшную рожу и изобразив так торжественный момент.

— Если тебе понадобится кадровая служба и всякие бумажки — это все здесь, на втором этаже, — рассказывала она, пока Ичиго переодевался. — И столовая. И утренние летучки по больнице со всеми разборами тоже проводят тут, в конференц-залах. Сегодня мы уже опоздали, — Рукия быстро глянула на часы, — так что завтра утром сам увидишь. На третьем этаже — диагносты.

Ичиго, разбираясь с рукавами и штанинами, угукнул.

— Стетоскоп не забудь, сенсей, — фыркнула она и, ничуть не стесняясь того, что Ичиго не одет, подошла перекинуть ему через шею резиновую трубку. — А то пациенты не поймут.

Того самого «забудьте о половой дифференциации, пока в ваших руках жизни пациентов» Ичиго наслушался еще с первого курса и насмотрелся в кампусе. Но по-настоящему прочувствовал только теперь. Стоило только нацепить бейджик с постфиксом «сенсей», как переставало иметь какое-либо значение, у кого что выпирает вторичными половыми признаками под одеждой.

— Видишь двухэтажное здание? — Рукия мимоходом ткнула в окно, когда они выходили. — Радиологический корпус, приписанный к третьему отделению. Запоминай сразу, если придется вести кого-то из их пациентов: штука под страшным названием «позитронно-эмиссионный томограф» — это там. Или если на радиохирургию придется, — она прижалась носом к окну, высматривая, а потом поманила Ичиго поближе, чтобы ему тоже было видно. — Вон та дальняя пристройка с отдельным переходом. Но там, в основном, облучают больных с онкологией, а в пятом отделении с такими назначениями разбираются сами, так что тебя вызывать туда будут редко.

Поэтому надо запоминать. А все остальное в голове отложится и так, само — из-за частой беготни по этажам, сразу понял Ичиго.

— Четвертый-пятый этажи — это сейчас все неотложка: смотровые, операционные и интенсивная терапия. Доставляют на скорой или, — она указала на потолок, — вертолетом. Исполняющую обязанности заведующей ты уже видел: они вместе с руководителем транспортного парка твоего знакомого забрали. У нас на крыше каждого блока есть посадочные площадки. Так что если побежишь на перекур, — Рукия заговорщицки понизила голос, — будь осторожен. Могут и накрыть.

Она до обеда таскала Ичиго за собой по этажам и корпусам: отделения, оперблоки, смотровые, палаты, ординаторские, кабинеты диагностов… И имена-имена-имена: заведующие, их заместители, знакомые Рукии по отделениям — к кому бежать, если вдруг что, и просто местные отличившиеся.

Ичиго в какой-то момент даже решил, что пора вспоминать старые-добрые методы заучивания и выдумывать хокку-считалки, благодаря которым на первом курсе удалось худо-бедно сдать общую анатомию.

— Не кисни, разберешься, — Рукия ободряюще похлопала его по плечу и наконец-то объявила: — Все, двигай в столовую!

И, когда они с пластиковыми подносами уселись за одним из дальних столов, повторила:

— Ты быстро разберешься. Это только первое время кажется, что тут куча непонятного народу, никого не знаешь и вообще кошмар, — она замолкла и захрустела капустным салатом.

— А потом? — спросил Ичиго.

— А потом привыкнешь и поймешь, что Готей — одна большая деревня, и все как на ладони! — с готовностью ответила Рукия. — Тебе, наверное, на медфаке понарассказали всяких ужасов, да? Ерунда все это, — доверительно продолжила она. — Там очень любят из всяких глупостей раздувать целую трагедию. А тебе в Готее обязательно понравится, вот увидишь! — убежденно произнесла она. — Еще ординатуру тут пройдешь, работать останешься, диссертации будешь защищать, и вообще…

— Буду как ты, — Рукия с энтузиазмом закивала. — И сколько ты тут?

— Ординатуру заканчиваю, — она неопределенно помахала палочками. — А до этого господин брат с собой постоянно брал — смотреть, как тут все устроено. Я Готейскую Академию заканчивала, мы практиковались прямо здесь. А у тебя как с опытом?

— Дома, у отца на «скорой», — дожевывая рис, ответил Ичиго. — «Клиника Куросаки», помнишь же?

Они с младшей школы вместе ходили: все такие не по годам умудренные, с претензией на взрослый цинизм и с задранными носами. Дети врачей: Ичиго, Исида и Чад. И все трое постоянно дрались. А потом вместе с Рукией попадали на очередной разбор к директору, потому что она тоже дралась — еще хитрее, злее, подлее и по-девчачьи. И отбивала Ичиго то, что Тацки не успела в клубе карате.

Она и жила недалеко — через две улицы, вместе с сестрой, просто и небогато. В точно таком же двухэтажном домике со стандартной планировкой, каких по Каракуре — тысячи.

А потом окончила среднюю школу и вдруг — перевелась. Тогда ходили разговоры, что ее сестра нашла себе богатого мужика и поскорее выскочила за него замуж, но Ичиго был мелкий, такой же сочно-рыжий, как сейчас, с синяками на лице и с планами мести шпане — в голове. 

Ему было не до соседских сплетен, и уехавшая Рукия на какое-то время стала «предательницей».

Самое главное дошло только потом. Самое-самое — только теперь, когда они опять встретились: надо держать какой-никакой, а контакт.

— Опыт — это хорошо, тебе очень тут пригодится, — продолжала Рукия, болтая ногами под столом. — Прямо сегодня оперировать никто не заставит, но… — она снова посмотрела на часы. — Ой, а пойдем на шестой! Господин брат одну больную ведет, у нее сегодня на вторую половину дня назначили кесарево. Как раз посмотришь.

— Кесарево? — Ичиго уставился на нее и чуть не промахнулся подносом мимо лотка для сдачи.

— Шестой этаж, отделение акушерства и гинекологии, — терпеливо напомнила Рукия. — Господин брат там заведует, Кучики Бьякуя-сенсей.

Она нажала кнопку вызова лифта.

Ичиго, прикинув разницу фамилий и припомнив Хисану, неловко поинтересовался:

— И как у вас дела? Как твоя сестра поживает?

По напрягшимся плечам Рукии и тому, как она, пропустив его вглубь пустого лифта, не повернулась, Ичиго сразу понял, что надо было смолчать.

— Она умерла, давно уже, — ровно произнесла Рукия, а потом добавила, пытаясь, чтобы голос звучал непринужденно: — Послеродовая депрессия, гормоны, все такое. Вам же должны были курс читать, да? В голове у нее что-то как замкнуло, и один раз сестра просто на меня и ребенка… — она резко оборвала себя. На табло лифта цифры перетекали, сменяя друг друга.

Помолчав, Рукия продолжила совсем другим, фальшиво-бодрым тоном:

— В общем, господин брат меня забрал в семью. По бумагам удочерил или как-то так, поэтому я теперь — Кучики, а Ренджи перед господином братом лишний раз даже вздохнуть боится.

Она нервно хихикнула, а потом хлопнула себя по губам, будто проговорилась. И быстро добавила:

— Абарай Ренджи. Ты его пока не знаешь, но скоро познакомитесь — нам всем работать вместе. Вы с ним точно найдете общий язык.

Лифт короткой трелью оповестил о прибытии на шестой этаж.

— Слушай, насчет сестры. Извини, зря я… — наконец начал Ичиго, пытаясь сформулировать то, что хотел сказать.

— Уже готовятся к операции, — прервала его Рукия, сделав вид, что ничего особенного у нее и не спрашивали. — Сейчас переоденутся — и мы зайдем.

В раздвижные двери посреди коридора сначала завезли каталку, а потом с гоготом и громкими разговорами потихоньку всосалась небольшая толпа в таких же синих пижамах. Рукии помахали, как давней знакомой, — еще бы, сестра заведующего, и, если верить ее словам, в Готее с первого курса торчала.

— Вон Ренджи, Аясегава Юмичика, Мадараме Иккаку… — перечисляла она знакомые спины.

Ичиго для себя запоминал иначе: «бандана», напомаженный красавчик, который спешно убирал волосы под шапочку, чтобы не мешали, и сияющая в свете ламп лысина.

— Ренджи — анестезиолог. А господин брат еще не пришел, — произнесла Рукия. — При нем так не веселились бы. Ну все, они в операционной, готовятся. Давай, теперь наша очередь.

И, затолкав Ичиго в предбанник операционной, первой пошла мыть руки: над раковинами, между зеркал, висели ящички с одноразовыми щеточками для рук и сменные блоки жидкого мыла.

Потом Рукия полезла в пластиковые боксы за одноразовой одеждой: сначала за бахилами, потом — за халатом и хирургической маской.

— Ты не волнуйся, — повторила она. — Господин брат резать не поставит — просто посмотришь, как делают, и все. Или младшим ассистентом назначит. Ничего страшного.

— Да не волнуюсь я, — пробурчал Ичиго, надраивая щеткой руки по самые локти и смывая мыло в горячей воде.

— …Ренджи вообще в шестом отделении, но его часто вызывают в хирургию на операции, хорошо внутривенный наркоз делает. И на местные блокады зовут, когда острый случай и приходится быстро делать, — Рукия хихикнула. — Тут забавный случай в урологии был, потом расскажу. А Аясегава очень красивые швы накладывает. А Мадараме Иккаку…

Двери снова раскрылись, пропуская вперед высокого мужчину уже в шапочке и бахилах. 

— Господин брат, — Рукия, сдвинув хирургическую маску на подбородок, поклонилась. — Это Ичиго, наш новый интерн. Я привела его на кесарево, чтобы показать наши методы работы, если вы не против — он в операционной посмотрит…

Под цепким и пристальным взглядом Ичиго невольно поежился. И только потом спохватился — тоже коротко поклонился.

Кучики Бьякуя еще раз оглядел его с ног до головы — будто в кипяток макнули по самую макушку — и коротко обронил:

— Никаких интернов в операционной.

Операционная, где только что шутили и смеялись в полный голос все, включая родильницу, резко все стихло.

Сказал как отрезал. И направился к свободной раковине.

— Рукия, сегодня будешь первым ассистентом, — быстро натянув перчатки и халат, сухо произнес он. — Приступаем.

Она виновато глянула на Ичиго, коротко показала знаками дождаться кого-нибудь, кто его поведет дальше, и юркнула в операционную следом за «господином братом».

А Ичиго так и остался стоять с намыленными руками. Пунцовый как рак. И с четким осознанием того, почему в Токийском про Готей и отдельных его специалистов ходили нехорошие такие разговоры.

— Смывай, чего стоишь? — «лысина», стягивая шапочку на ходу, вышел из операционной и оперся на бортик раковины. — Кучики там застряли минут на сорок. У бабы анамнез ничего так, непонятно, зачем на «кесаря» полезла, — мода у них, что ли? И заведующего еще потребовали, тьфу… — говорил он, пока Ичиго с горящим лицом, ушами, шеей и всем остальным тщательно смывал мыло. — Но если хрень какая случится, так и на добрые полтора часа завязнут.

И, когда Ичиго обсушил руки, подал ладонь:

— Мадараме Иккаку из хирургии, одиннадцатый этаж, если еще не запомнил. Тебя сначала к нам должны были.

Рукопожатие у него было крепкое, сильное и мозолистое.

— Кендо! — гордо произнес Иккаку, угадывая мысли Ичиго. — Мечом махать — настоящее мужское дело. И скальпелем — тоже.

Он оглянулся на внутренние двери операционной.

— Ты не подумай, Кучики — спец классный, редкий хирург-универсал, спецклинординатура, учиться ездил, все такое, — и, не понижая голоса, продолжил: — Но как человек — дерьмо редкостное. Так что не принимай на свой счет. И вообще, он интернов не любит. Идем, — Иккаку похлопал Ичиго по плечу. — Зарулим в дежурантскую, я кофейку дерябну — после ночного устал, как черт знает кто. Хоть зубочистки в глаза суй, чтобы не заснуть.

И прямо так, обняв за плечи, как своего давнего знакомого, повел по коридору обратно к лифту. Ичиго чудом успел по дороге снять шапочку с халатом и закинуть в ближайший контейнер.

— …меня всегда с собой тащат. И Юмичику — когда «косметика» нужна, красивые шовчики и все дела. У него к этому делу талант, — рассказывал Иккаку, пока Ичиго вспомнив о бахилах только в лифте, искал, как бы избавиться от них. — Не дрейфь! Раз сегодня обломалось с операцией, завтра сразу дуй к нам. Посмотришь, как наш завотделением оперирует, — он тебя точно пустит. Еще и сам скальпель даст. Только конфеты не забудь, а то его мелкая дальше лифта и шагу сделать не даст. Шантажистка, — с какой-то особой нежностью фыркнул он.

И тут раскрылись двери лифта. Прямо на них метнулось нечто розовое, мелкое и юркое, как шарик, а потом неожиданно зычно рявкнуло:

— Дай! — и требовательно сунуло Ичиго под нос ладошку.

— Вот и я о том, — продолжал блаженно лыбиться Иккаку, будто это было его дите, которое только что заговорило. И первым словом при этом было не «нахрен», а «папулечка». — Держи, только пропусти нас, грозный заместитель заведующего!

Выхватив леденцы, мячик ускакал обратно в другой конец коридора и скрылся за поворотом.

— Так и бывает, когда воспитывают всем хирургическим отделением, — поделился Иккаку. — Толком присмотреть некому. Сладкое жрет круглыми сутками, а как потащили на десятый — «зубы» недавно туда перенесли — ни намека на кариес. Чтоб я так жил! Вот что значит наследственность охрененная, хорошие кости заложились…

В дежурантской против всяких правил было накурено, дымилась пепельница, на шкафу, с самой верхотуры выглядывали горловины бутылей с саке. Из микроволновки тянуло дешевой лапшой. Работал телевизор — под его бормотание в кресле дремала еще одна «лысина», но рангом пониже и возрастом постарше.

— Макизо, харэ дрыхнуть! — Иккаку, походя, пнул кресло и, протолкавшись мимо столов и тумбочек, заваленных папками с бумагами, распахнул форточку. — У нас новичок, не позорь отделение!

Макизо дернулся, подскочил, испуганно заозирался, потом заметил Ичиго, быстро поклонился, что-то неразборчиво бормотнул и упал обратно в кресло.

— Вот же старая пьянь, — без особого осуждения в голосе прокомментировал Иккаку. — На одном дежурстве торчали, а его уже срубает.

«Срубало» и Ичиго. Ему отчаянно хотелось протереть глаза, ущипнуть себя за что-нибудь и побыстрее проснуться. Потому что в противовес образцово-показательным коридорам и палатам, дежурантская одиннадцатого отделения больше напоминала их с Чадом и Исидой комнату в кампусе. Точнее — то, как она выглядела в худшие из дней, когда времени не было ни на что, кроме зубрежки, и переходили чуть ли не на подножный корм. Или когда приходили в себя после бурного празднования закрытия сессии.

— Ладно, интерн Куросаки, смотри сюда, — Иккаку похлопал по ближайшей стопке папок. — Вот эта драная макулатура — истории болезни, которые надо дописать и сдать. Я пока нам всем сготовлю кофе, а ты садись — и делай. Кучики же, небось, обещала, что покажет, как мы бумажки ведем? А вот так и ведем. Называй мне пациента, буду говорить, что мы с ним делали и куда это писать.

Ичиго на всякий случай пощипал себя за плечо, а потом, поняв, что все равно не проснется, сел — и начал делать.

Кроме историй болезни он оформлял еще и списанные препараты — тоже очень важная штука, убеждал его Иккаку, подсовывая засаленную кружку с неровным наслоением «годовых колец». Плескалось в ней что-то очень густое и терпко пахнущее хорошим кофе.

— Настоящий, а не эта фигня в столовой из автоматов, — гордо объявил Иккаку.

От их «настоящего кофе» у Ичиго вместе с глазами открылось все, что только можно, а Макизо так вообще ожил, приободрился и побежал проводить послеоперационный осмотр по палатам. Потому что такой редкостной бурды не варили даже в кампусе перед экзаменом по иммунологии.

Для целого дня, посвященного сидению над бумажками, — самое оно.

Закончил Ичиго, когда за окном уже начало темнеть, — и то, потому что в какой-то момент просто понял, что рука не слушается.

— Первый день — и уже сверхурочно, наш мужик, — охрипшим голосом одобрил Иккаку из соседнего кресла. — Ладно, давай, сворачивайся, хрен с ним. Сдадим, что есть из самого срочного.

И полез перебирать папки, чтобы проставить подписи.

Ичиго, попытавшегося разогнуться после долгого сидения в одном положении, чуть не скрутило: опыта в таком деле медфак для него не пожалел, но масштабы были не те. И руку чуть не свело судорогой.

— Писанины у нас много, да. Но к этому быстро привыкаешь, — успокаивал Иккаку, пока Ичиго осторожно разминал шею и спину и хрустел пальцами. — И все получится просто зашибись!

«Не дрейфь», «быстро привыкнешь» и все возможные вариации на тему «все будет хорошо» у них тут, в Готее, похоже, были дежурными фразами.

— Собирайся, что ли, провожу до станции, а то еле ковыляешь, — предложил Иккаку.

— А вам никого ждать не надо? — на всякий случай уточнил Ичиго.

— Да мы тут одни и остались! — хохотнул тот. — Кроме сегодняшней дежурной смены. Остальные разошлись уже, не заметил, что ли? Во увлекся! Двигай, давай, посажу на электричку, а то вот-вот отключишься.

Ичиго и вправду от усталости, накатывающей подло и постепенно, приятными волнами, даже слегка пошатывало. Хотелось спать, и глаза закрывались. Даже любимая бурда Иккаку, которую они по чашкам несколько раз обновили точно, пока возились с историями, не помогала.

— Меня тут уже часов пять как быть не должно. И еще сутки нельзя появляться, — доверительно сообщил Иккаку в лифте, перехватывая поудобнее стопки папок. — После ночного дежурства положено отсыпаться, потому что нельзя с зубочистками в глазах лезть в операционную. В таком состоянии только Кучики да наш заведующий оперируют — и то, если припрет, они даже с закрытыми глазами и наощупь могут. А простым смертным, как мы – не положено. Но это в бумажках написано, а знаешь, как делается на самом деле? Э, чего башкой вертишь?

— Я не один приходил. Друг из… — попытки вспомнить, куда направили Чада, давались с трудом. Перед глазами стояли убористые столбцы из историй болезни. — Как это у вас называется? Четвертое отделение?

— Скорая, что ли? А, так его, наверное, давно уже отпустили. Если не вкатили ночное прямо сегодня. Заведующая у них и такое может, зверь-баба! Или посадили в машину и увезли на вызов… Ты не парься, в общем.

Лифт спустился в приемный покой, к регистрации.

— Иди, переоденься, — Иккаку пихнул Ичиго локтем в сторону лестницы. — А с другом своим созвонишься или увидишься завтра на летучке. Во, точно! Пораньше придешь — успеешь на утренний разбор, такая типа внутрибольничная конференция по интересным случаям. Кого похвалят, кого — отпинают… Я сейчас сгоняю в архив, потом буду ждать снаружи. Не засни по дороге, что ли!

Ичиго, по его собственному мнению, к этому был близок.

Иероглифы с исписанных им недавно страниц перед глазами выскакивали, стоило только глаза прикрыть. Дома он точно почитать ничего не успеет, хотя собирался освежить память, — придет и сразу отрубится.

Как бы еще утром потом встать вовремя.

И как бы до этого свою станцию не проспать.

Иккаку над ним подшучивал всю дорогу: спрашивал, не договориться ли с водителем электропоезда, чтобы объявил по громкой связи и дождался, пока «особый пассажир» выйдет. А то, мол, старый знакомый — аппендицит убирали они лично с Юмичикой.

Иккаку еще что-то рассказывал, пока не вышел на своей остановке, — Ичиго даже не запомнил, на какой, и так чудом не уснул, старательно высматривая в темноте те самые рисовые поля, с которых его утром отчаянно мутило.

А потом кое-как добрался до дома, отмахнулся от расспросов отца — Иссин вокруг него разве что не выплясывал, тормошил и намекал на возможность отметить первый рабочий день.

У Ичиго от слова «отметить» чуть не приключился нервный тик. Зато проснуться удалось ровно настолько, чтобы сбросить сообщение Чаду на электронную почту, постоять под душем и рухнуть в постель, сразу отключившись.

Первый день в Готее, Рукия, Иккаку, операционная и Кучики Бьякуя, впечатления, новые лица и истории болезни сделали свое дело: он спал так крепко, как не получалось уже давно, — примерно после первых трех лет сугубо теоретических курсов медфака, когда в них пихали абсолютно все, и это все надо было вызубрить.

А потом заснуть сном младенца после сдачи.

* * *

Спал Ичиго крепко. И так же крепко проспал будильник.

Не спасла даже истинно семейная побудка с тумаками от отца — клиника Куросаки открывалась позже. И пока Ичиго собирался и завтракал, просыпаясь на ходу и холодея от ужаса из-за грозящего опоздания, Иссин мирно дрых.

И это очень раздражало.

Закинутый в рюкзак учебник по общей эндокринологии удалось полистать только в электропоезде и засыпая на каждой станице. Волшебные слова «тропные гормоны» и «гипоталамус» действовали лучше всякого наркоза. Чуть нужную станцию не пропустил.

На утреннюю летучку, которую так расписывали Рукия с Иккаку, Ичиго предсказуемо опоздал. Побродив по коридорам — где и кого искать по каким дежурантским, он пока не знал, — Ичиго вернулся в приемный покой. А там уже потихоньку прибавлялось и пациентов, и посетителей, и таких же интернов-медбратьев-медсестер, слонявшихся поутру из угла в угол с пластиковыми стаканчиками кофе из автоматов.

Тоже пытались привести себя в состояние терпимой бодрости, пока не навалилась ежедневная гора дел, и всех не разогнали по операционным, диагностическим и на осмотр пациентов.

— Эй, Куросаки! Что, проспал? — окликнули Ичиго.

Из дверей к служебной лестнице на второй этаж вырулила вчерашняя «бандана»-анестезиолог, Абарай Ренджи. С красными глазами, волосами, торчащими унылой паклей из «хвоста» на затылке, но отвратительно бодрый и веселый.

Это уже потом Ичиго привык к тому, что так выглядят все ночные дежуранты и особенно — после летучек. Потому что разборы и презентации усыпляют ничуть не хуже, чем приключения гипофиза в мире гормонов.

— Ты прости, что вчера так неудачно получилось с «кесарем», — Ренджи фамильярно похлопал Ичиго по плечу. — Заведующий и так без настроения был, у него от новичков натуральная трясучка приключается. А тут еще Рукия тебя приволокла.

Он замолчал, выглядывая кого-то знакомого в курсирующей по приемному покою толпе. И, заприметив молодую женщину с маленьким ребенком, помахал им.

— Это Кийоне, сестра Исане из четвертого отделения, ты ее должен был видеть вчера — главный поставил разводить новичков, — пояснил он Ичиго, когда та, подхватив вещи, заторопилась в их сторону. — Исане просила ее принять отдельно, если с ребенком что-то случится. А мы что, не люди, что ли — своим не помогать?

Пока Кийоне рассыпалась в благодарностях, а Ренджи упрашивал регистратуру как-нибудь по-быстрому завести историю болезни, ребенок старательно прятался за мамины ноги.

И кровил носом.

— …засунул пластикового солдатика в ноздрю, — тяжело вздохнула Кийоне, пересказывая Ичиго все события утра, начиная с побудки и заканчивая кашей. Чтобы, значит, полный анамнез у него был. — Вроде, большой уже, и я говорила… И солдатик даже мне в нос не лез! — она нервно всплеснула руками. — Стала доставать, а он поломался на несколько кусков. Сначала подумала, что все достали, и даже носик осмотрела, а потом вдруг закровил. Мне сразу так поплохело от мысли, что там какой-то кусочек мог остаться! Подумала, что сама точно ничего сделать больше не смогу, поэтому одела и повезла сюда.

Кийоне говорила много, быстро, вертелась на месте и размахивала руками. Казалось, она была сразу везде и занимала собой всю приемную.

А тут еще малыш решил все усугубить и тоненько захныкал.

У Ичиго от них голова кругом пошла.

— А доктор Комамура уже приехал? Принимает? — спросила Кийоне и наконец замолчала.

Ренджи, наблюдавший за ними через плечо, прыснул. А потом передал ей оформленную карточку и повел к лифту, успокаивая:

— Скоро будет. Ты пока в дежурантской посиди, подожди его. Или Ибу попроси осмотреть, он сразу скажет, что делать. Иба Тецузаемон, запомнила? — и когда за Кийоне с ребенком закрылись двери лифта, пояснил: — Комамура заведует педиатрией на седьмом этаже и сам на приеме до сих пор сидит, хотя возраст-то уже… Его дети любят — весь такой заросший, большой, добрый, — доброту с волосатостью Ренджи показал прямо на себе, — за глаза Ину-сенсеем зовут.

— А мне ребенка осмотреть нельзя было? — ляпнул Ичиго. — В качестве практики.

— Какая тебе практика! — Ренджи неодобрительно покачал головой. — Второй день всего, а уже пациента хочешь? У нас полный приемный покой — выбирай любого. А в педиатрию без крепкого тыла лучше не лезть — случись что, комиссия три шкуры спустит. Зажмут покрепче, чем на обычных разборах — не то, что лицензию отберут, какая у тебя еще лицензия, а вообще под суд пойдешь. Хуже только акушерство, — буркнул он тише. — И как там эти Кучики работают…

Ичиго нервно сглотнул.

— Вот и я о том, — тоном умудренного жизнью и опытом старца продолжил Ренджи. — Поэтому, раз так хочешь, вон бабулька подошла, записалась только что на прием. Берешь ее — и в смотровую, заодно научишься карточки вести.

Бабулька оказалась почтенной матерью семейства. Но почему-то пришла одна. И жаловалась на все, начиная с внуков, разъехавшихся по своим семьям и не чтящих старость, и заканчивая погодой.

Ичиго все за ней тщательно записывал в бланки, выданные симпатичными, но уже задолбанными с самого утра девочками из регистратуры. Послушал, ощупал, осмотрел. И собрался уже было, сделав назначения, отпустить домой, как из-за плеча выглянул Ренджи — и уставился точно в записи:

— А ты не заметил, что госпожа Исияма на зубную боль жаловалась? — тихо спросил он у Ичиго.

— У меня опросник под рукой. Все по нему записано, и никаких болей…

— Потому что она один раз обмолвилась, а уважаемый господин доктор сразу полез спрашивать, к кому она ходила зубы лечить, и не занесло ли инфекцию.

Ичиго поджал губы и вопросительно уставился на Ренджи.

— Да слушать надо пациента, слушать! А не ушами хлопать, — продолжал тот. — И почему уважаемая мать семейства пришла в такую рань одна, без сопровождения? Клади на полное обследование, дурень, а не то прохлопаешь больную. Слегла бы она у нас прямо посреди приемной — да хоть с тем же инфарктом! Представляешь, сколько счастья привалило бы?

— Да ладно!

— Тромбозников развелось столько, что на каждого в приемной глаз нужен. Сделай что-нибудь не то — и из закупоренного сосуда в мозг может тромбом стрельнуть. А дальше уже делай запрос в нейрохирургию — не делай, пока еще рассосется… И еще прилетит от другого отделения за то, что будут твою ошибку исправлять.

Ичиго переменился в лице.

— Оформляй ее, — вздохнул Ренджи. — Положим в сердечно-сосудистое.

Всю первую половину дня Ичиго собирал для Исиямы Юкико анализы и готовил ее к приему в Готей. Даже сбегать на крышу покурить не успевал.

А хотелось.

— Будь внимательней к пациентам. И к мелочам, — советовал раздолбай-Ренджи, у которого даже в операционной, как помнил Ичиго, маска бы повязана неровно, из-под шапочки, не помещаясь, торчали волосы во все стороны, и халат был криво натянут.

Зато к пациентам относился с любовью и вниманием.

Или у него было больше опыта, чтобы в потоке жалоб уловить ключевое и сделать правильные выводы.

Или просто уже попадался пациент, у которого на фоне проблем с сердцем были острые зубные боли, — иначе такое предсказать можно только интуитивно.

И Ичиго сильно подозревал, что дело было именно в последнем.

— Ладно, двигай на второй, перехватим чего-нибудь в столовой, прежде чем тебя снова Мадараме Иккаку заберет.

— Опять истории строчить? — мрачно спросил Ичиго.

Правая кисть предупреждающе заныла — после вчерашнего писательского марафона пальцы побаливали.

— А ты думал! — Ренджи беспечно закинул руки за голову. — Стоит только кому-нибудь узнать, что ты — интерн с приличным почерком и знаешь иероглифов сверх положенного минимума — и все. Попадешь на пожизненные галеры и сгинешь на сверхурочных по дежурантским. Это тебя Мадараме еще для своего отделения бережет, никому не рассказывает, что у них новый раб для заполнения историй болезни завелся.

Перспективы Ичиго не радовали: не хотелось торчать весь год на одних только бумажках, без приличной практики. Он и так знал, что интернов держат для «подай-принеси-напиши», но надеялся так или иначе набраться опыта.

— Зато возьмут посмотреть на операции Зараки Кенпачи. Эй! — получив ободряющий тычок Ренджи под ребра, когда они встали в очередь за обедом, Ичиго поморщился.

А потом сам пихнул в ответ.

И за короткой шутливой дракой чуть не пропустил промелькнувших мимо врачей скорой — их на раздачу пропустили прямо так, без очереди. Все тот же щуплый и мелкий руководитель автопарка Ямада Ханатаро — опять раскланивался со всеми из благодарности за то, что не пришлось выстаивать с самого хвоста, — и очень знакомая высоченная фигура.

— Эй, Чад! — Ичиго высунулся из очереди и помахал ему.

Тот сдержанно кивнул, схватил в одну руку запакованные в пакеты обеды, в другую — Ямаду Ханатаро и заспешил обратно.

— Наверное, еще один вызов, — прокомментировал Ренджи. — У них в скорой всегда так — то наплыв, и несколько суток подряд все бригады посменно упахиваются, то ничего нет, и слоняются по больнице. А еще вертолетная команда есть!.. — его передернуло.

За столиком у окна, тем же, что и вчера, их ждала Рукия: то уныло гоняла овощи с рисом по тарелке, то пыталась сражаться с картонной коробочкой сока. Под глазами у нее залегли глубокие тени.

По сравнению со вчерашним своим внешним видом она казалась Ичиго какой-то поблекшей и выцветшей.

— Ну? — спросил Ренджи, опускаясь на стул рядом с ней. — Как?

Ичиго уселся напротив.

— Ушла, — коротко буркнула Рукия, ковыряя сок и уставившись невидящим взглядом куда-то в окно.

— Что? — переспросил Ичиго, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— Завтра утром разбор будет, — продолжила она.

— Врачебную ошибку хоть не пришьют? — обеспокоенно спросил Ренджи.

— Нет, — быстро ответила Рукия. А потом поправилась: — Да понятия не имею. Но операция хорошо прошла. И потом все было нормально.

Она еще какое-то время молчала — все теребила проклятущую коробочку сока, пластиковая трубка уже измялась вся. А потом как прорвало:

— Я ей все анализы сделала, мазки отправляла на БАК-посев, и ничегошеньки не нашли! Весь день орала, бегала, у соседки по палате половину обеда съела, поругалась с дежурной медсестрой и господина брата до белого каления довела. Едва смогли успокоить и уложить. А потом меня из дежурантской вызывают — уже агония. И так страшно билась вся. 

Коробочка лопнула, брызнул яблочный сок — Рукию передернуло, она запоздало зажмурилась и отпрянула. А потом принялась тереть глаза.

— Пойду, переоденусь, — глухо пробормотала она и выбежала из столовой.

Ренджи барабанил пальцами по столу. И бежать успокаивать Рукию не спешил.

— Да не первый у нее пациент-то ушел, а каждый раз так реагирует… — пробормотал он.

Ичиго так и сидел, не донеся сэндвич до рта, и смотрел ей вслед. Потом уже только спохватился и бросил нетронутый кусок на тарелку. Аппетит пропал.

— Что, думал, у Будды за пазухой живем? — наконец произнес Ренджи. Потом тяжело вздохнул и, скрестив руки на груди, откинулся на стуле. — Такое постоянно бывает: сделали, что могли, бригада выложилась, а все равно возьмет какая-нибудь дрянь — да выскочит. И ничего не поделаешь. Спорить могу, тромбоэмболия случилась даже после того, как девицу всей больницей до этого кололи антикоагулянтами.

— Ты еще спорить собираешься? — мрачно спросил его Ичиго.

После того, как Ренджи ему втирал, что надо к пациентам относиться с большим вниманием и не зевать по сторонам, его равнодушие выглядело странно.

Даже больше — реакция Ренджи вызывала глухую, болезненную злость. На медфаке со всеми учебными практиками, походами в анатомичку, копанием в мумифицированных трупах и по локоть в формалине, вроде, именно это им и прививали — здоровый холодный цинизм.

Умение абстрагироваться и где-то внутри себя отстроить высоченную каменную стену, застопорить личный счетчик смертей и перестать переживать каждый раз.

Потому что все они — люди. И все они тоже когда-нибудь умрут.

— Ладно, можно без споров, — Ренджи примирительно поднял перед собой открытые ладони. — Просто на разбор сходим. И на вскрытие. Сам увидишь.

Коротко тренькнул мобильник. Ренджи быстро глянул на экран, отбил ответ и поднял глаза на Ичиго:

— Операция через полчаса, надо готовиться. Давай, бери с собой, — указал подбородком на тарелку, — и сгоняем покурить на крышу.

Всю дорогу до лифта и пока они набивались в кабину, прижавшись к стенам, чтобы не мешать каталке с коматозным мальчиком, которого перевозили в другое отделение, Ренджи продолжал болтать.

А Ичиго не знал, как ему объяснить, что говорить сейчас надо с Рукией, потому что это ей таскаться по разборам и вскрытиям.

Это ей отчитываться и переписывать еще одну гору бумаг.

Это ей завтра готовить презентацию и рассказывать перед всеми, где они действительно ничего не смогли сделать, а где — просто облажались.

Утешать надо Рукию.

А Ичиго так просто. Случайно впечатлился смертью чужого больного.

— Ты просто зелень, которую пришибло на второй день интернатуры. А у Рукии никак не получается отгораживаться, — емко произнес Ренджи, когда они проходили мимо пустующей вертолетной площадки к ограждению по краям крыши. — Врачи вместе с пациентами себя хоронить не должны. Надо верить в лучшее, надеяться на будущее, стараться больше и делать — круче… — пафосно вещал он, закуривая, а потом сделал затяжку, выдохнул и закончил нормальным голосом: — Мог бы сказать тебе я, но ерунда это все. И на самом деле ничего не изменится, если ты в операционную вбежишь весь такой воодушевленный, с желанием спасти сегодня десяток-другой жизней, или просто войдешь делать свою работу.

Ичиго фыркнул и положил голову на руки, скрещенные на перилах ограждения:

— Если я вбегу воодушевленный, то что-нибудь сшибу по дороге.

— Или прохлопаешь что-нибудь, — одобрительно покивал Ренджи, делая еще одну затяжку. — Хирургу нужна холодная голова. И вообще, привыкай уже сейчас: у тебя еще свои будут. Точно будут, и не думай, что я сейчас на тебя злую магию накладываю. Просто всех — не спасешь. Хочешь? — он протянут Ичиго пачку.

Из шахты лифта донесся низкий, утробный гул, и с короткой трелью раскрылись внешние двери: на крышу поднялся Мадараме Иккаку.

— Во где заныкались! — бодро проорал он и замахал руками. — Абарай, дуй готовиться к операции, тебя уже ждут!

А потом сунул метнувшемуся мимо Ренджи пачку жевательной резинки:

— На, зажуй. Или не дыши, — а потом обернулся к Ичиго. — Куросаки, последний рывок! Нам еще две стопки разгрести — и свободны.

— Вас же тут еще сутки быть не должно, — недоверчиво произнес Ичиго.

— Должно — не должно… Мало ли что. Я, может, специально для тебя приехал — помочь истории дописать? — оскалился Иккаку.

Уговаривать — будто Ичиго может отказаться и куда-нибудь уйти прохлаждаться до вечера, — Иккаку продолжал, даже когда они решили спускаться на одиннадцатый по лестнице, чтобы не ждать кабину лифта.

А потом вдруг спросил:

— Что, Абарай лекцию зачел, да? Успел кого-нибудь отправить на тот свет? Вы же сегодня бабку какую-то приняли, и ей уже лечение назначили. Не дотянула до операции?

— У Рукии, не у меня, — коротко произнес Ичиго.

Отношение почему-то Иккаку царапнуло еще сильней и больней — вот так взял и, походя, как ведро тухлой рыбы на голову вылил.

А потом Ичиго вдруг подумал, что очень скоро станет таким же. Даже слишком скоро — ему ведь проще других, с отцом-врачом общей практики и детством с клиникой под боком адаптироваться быстрее.

— …и эти раздолбаи еще будут рассказывать о том, как в операционной важны внимательность и собранность, и что лучше всего справляются те, кому плевать! — посмеивался Иккаку, криво улыбаясь. — А возьми заведующего Зараки — один хрен у него смертность та же, что и у Кучики. И оба они — лучшие хирурги больницы только потому, что оба дохера везде учились и не вылезают из операционной.

Мимо них с воздушным змеем в ладошке по коридору пронеслась та девчушка, Кусаджиши Ячиру. Сегодня сладости ее не интересовали — натянула шапочку, халат с подвернутыми рукавами и полами и размахивала пластиковым мечом.

Это она так играла в хирурга.

— Мне что, весь день будут рассказывать о том, как все плохо и мы все умрем? — резко спросил Ичиго, остановившись в дверях дежурантской и с вызовом уставившись на Иккаку.

А тот только развеселился еще больше:

— Терпи. И потом еще наслушаешься. Должен же кто-то вас, молодых, жизни учить, — и пихнул Ичиго в комнату. — Истории ждут тебя! Скажи еще спасибо, что приписали к нашему отделению, а то попал бы куда-нибудь вроде инфекционки на восьмом этаже — сейчас бы бегал в мыле вместе с медсестрами, судна мыл.

В ординаторской их ждали только кресло, стопки бланков и телевизор — его, похоже, вообще не отключали. В новостях рассказывали про какую-то очередную оздоровительную компанию «Врачи за спорт и против чего-то-там». Ичиго даже успел разглядеть знакомый затылок Арисавы на заднем плане — дела у нее, похоже, шли хорошо.

Вчерашнее пойло так и стояло рядком кружек на подоконнике, греясь в солнечных лучах.

Никого из врачей не было: даже тот Макизо, в отличие от Иккаку, наверное, решил придерживаться правил, а остальные ушли на осмотры и оперировать.

— По-твоему, из-за чего вся неотложка уже второй день на ушах стоит? — пока Ичиго разминал кисть и мысленно готовился к еще одному вечеру, убитому ни на что, Иккаку продолжал трепаться: — В соседней префектуре, в Сидзуоке, сальмонеллу где-то откопали. А там куча курортных домов. До сих пор ищут источник, а у них уже все больницы переполнены, и к нам еще вчера начали свозить — скоро койки в инфекционном кончатся, — и бросил будто бы походя: — Даже интересно, на сколько превысят эпидемиологический порог.

Ичиго сразу вспомнил и замученных девочек в регистратуре, и находящуюся в непроходящем раздрае скорую. А Иккаку, заметив, как он «завис» с открытым ртом и ручкой в руках, напомнил:

— Ты пиши. Чем быстрее одолеешь, чем быстрее отвалим. Я себе парочку тоже прихвачу, — и в подтверждение своих слов взял полистать верхнюю папку. — Попомни еще мои слова: как бы из-за аварала всех на дежурства не подняли. Может, и тебе достанется.

Он как в воду глядел: вечером, дома, прямо во время ужина и с палочками во рту пришлось отвечать на звонок. Какая-то девица из восьмого отделения безукоризненно-вежливо принесла извинения за возникшие неудобства, сообщила о том, что в их отделение оттягивают дежурантов, и кому-то придется встать на замену в одиннадцатом отделении. Под «кем-то», конечно, имелся в виду Ичиго.

Он даже не удивился.

А отец, вполуха слушавший разговор, только продолжал тихонько комментировать и понимающе ухмыляться себе в тарелку — как бы Ичиго на него ни цыкал и ни делал страшные глаза.

Иссин-то отлично понимал, что с Готеем все так и получалось: стоило только попасть туда, как все время пожирала работа, — и свое, и чужое, и то личное-свободное, которое должно было оставаться у каждого.

Готей Тринадцать хватал крепко и держал, не отпуская.

 

— С добрым утречком, — буркнул Ренджи.

Он занял место на самой верхотуре презентационного зала, в центре пустого ряда, и Ичиго пришлось пробираться мимо сложенных стульев, прежде чем опуститься рядом.

— Как, «письмо счастья» тоже пришло? — спросил тот через некоторое время.

— Мне позвонили, — коротко ответил Ичиго. — Как раз сидели с отцом, ужинали.

— А, Нанао, значит, сама за телефон взялась. Меня еще днем обрадовали, — и проворчал в сторону: — Как бы нас на скорые не пересадили с такими делами.

Презентационный зал потихоньку заполнялся. Показалась Рукия: не оглядываясь по сторонам, сразу прошла к кафедре с кипой бумаг и флэшкой — настраивать проектор. На первых рядах расселись заведующие. Ичиго сразу узнал Кучики Бьякую, сидевшего с неестественно прямой спиной. Тот, словно что-то почувствовав, глянул через плечо на них с Ренджи, нахмурился и быстро отвернулся. Рядом с ним развалился, всхрапывая, Комамура Саджин.

Остальных Ичиго видел впервые, и называл ему их Ренджи. Та самая Унохана из четвертого отделения с длинной и толстой косой, лоснящейся в свете ламп. Только присела на минутку что-то передать главврачу — Ямамото Генрюсай, возрастной мужик с седой приглаженной бородкой — и сразу ушла.

От диагностов сидел заместитель заведующего, Кира Изуру — такой кислый, будто только что ведерком лимонов кофе заедал. Мужик из кадровиков в мятом костюме и с пакетом чипсов тыкал пальцем в проектор, помогая Рукии с настройкой.

Ненадолго показался заведующий инфекционным отделением с восьмого этажа — Ренджи приветственно махнул рукой его сопровождающей, той самой Нанао. К Кире подсел зам заведующего девятым отделением — они с Ренджи целую пантомиму устроили, беззвучно пересказывая друг другу на пальцах, как все достало и что с этим делать.

— В лабораториях двенадцатого отделения опять что-то не то вывели, и сейчас все на санитарной обработке целым этажом, — рассказывал он. — Их не будет, согнали в подвал. Заведующий тринадцатым отделением сам на больничном, все из десятого уже на приеме сидят, а Зараки Кенпачи на рапортах принципиально не появляется — если только это не его разбор. Так что сейчас и начнут, наверное.

Потом приглушили свет, и Рукия запустила просмотр: слайды с анамнезом, историей болезни и результатами анализов, короткий ролик с операции — в каждой операционной работала камера, и об этом все знали, — снова слайды…

Ичиго, первое время слушавший внимательно, уткнулся в телефон, переписываясь с Исидой, — тот ныл и жаловался на отцовскую клинику. Делать ему было нечего, никаких острых случаев, даже эпидемия до них не дошла. И никакой «квинси»-медицины, по которой его далекая родня с ума сходила, тоже пока не было:

«Удивительно. Нормальная частная клиника, обычные пациенты. Куросаки, может, меня в параллельную реальность отправили, а я и не заметил? Видел Арисаву в новостях? Уже отметилась. От остальных ничего не слышно? Как Чад? Списывался с Иноуе — у ее тетушки дела пошли в гору».

— Хорошо, что не я анестезию делал, — вздохнул Ренджи. — Рукии-то ничего не будет, она шла ассистентом и вела после операции. А Рикичи — достанут. Хуже разборов педиатрии — только такие, с материнской смертностью. Вон, Кучики Бьякуя сидит, как швабру проглотил, — опять с главным утрясать будут. Если только родственники не соберутся подавать в суд…

Он покачал головой.

Отдувалась перед комиссией действительно не Рукия: ее, бледную и уставшую, отпустили после пары уточняющих вопросов. А место у кафедры занял акушер, принимавший роды.

— Она с ночного, сразу домой, — пояснил Ренджи, когда Ичиго, проводив ее взглядом до дверей, повернулся к нему. — А у нас еще целый день. И вся ночь.

— Нормально, что так быстро все закончилось? — недоверчиво переспросил Ичиго. — Или это потому, что она — сестра заведующего?

— Это потому что осложнения наступили только после операции. И реанимацию проводили штатную. И в лаборатории с результатами какая-то ерунда, — Ренджи вздохнул и потер переносицу. А потом, понизив голос, признал: — И да, потому что Кучики с главврачом еще вчера это дело обсуждали. Понимаешь, когда лажают два отделения сразу, до серьезного разбора с выездной комиссией стараются дело не доводить, и виноватым обычно признают пациента. Вон, сейчас Рикичи встряхнут только для виду, чтобы не расслаблялся. А если до суда дело дойдет, будут защищать до конца, с этим у нас нормально, вопрос престижа Готея, — Ренджи пожевал губами, опять ненадолго замолкнув, и нехотя продолжил: — Но потом его, скорее всего, или уволят по-тихому, или переведут куда-нибудь.

Остаток утренней летучки обсуждали поставки препаратов — больше всех жаловались в пятом отделении с их заведующим в интеллигентного вида очечках — и другие случаи по больнице. И Исияму вспомнили, и немолодого мужчину с частичным параличом, у которого после инсульта были проблемы с питанием. С внутривенного тот отощал, и ему никак не могли назначить гастростомию.

А потом, наконец, всех отпустили по отделениям.

— Угадай, кем будешь заниматься сегодня, — Ренджи похлопал Ичиго по макушке медицинской картой, пока тот копался у автоматов с кофе. — Сазава — твой. Сделай ему анализы еще раз и убеди родню, чтобы разрешили уже наконец впаять ему в живот пищевой зонд. А то совсем усохнет.

— Тут всегда так? — прихлебывая из пластикового стаканчика, спросил Ичиго. — Всех стариков передают интернам?

— Да, всегда! Чтобы над вами поиздеваться, — сурово сдвинув брови, ответил Ренджи. И криво улыбнулся: — Зря жалуешься, тебе специально случаи полегче дают — в первые же дни никто не заставит вытягивать больных прямо с того света. И вообще, ты знаешь, что старики — самые живучие? В пятом отделении такие дозы облучения берут, каких даже молодые нашего возраста не тянут, — и бодрячком потом, годами в ремиссии. Да они вообще на лечение хорошо отзываются.

И, глядя на вытянувшееся лицо Ичиго, рассмеялся:

— Шучу я! Сам же знаешь — куча факторов играет на то, как пойдет лечение. Иногда взглянешь и подумаешь: как вообще до больницы дополз и не откинулся? А как пролечится — сразу на ноги, и будто ничего не было. Так что шутки это все, — а потом неожиданно понизил голос: — Ладно, шутки, да не совсем. А ты не стой столбом и иди уже, собери анализы.

Ичиго и пошел.

Кровь, рентген, ЭКГ, эндоскопия слизистой оболочки желудка… А все тряслись, что своенравный пациент ни с кем толком не разговаривает, и если его не внутривенно кормить, а жидким, как на строгой диете, так сразу что-нибудь попадет не туда. И дело кончится аспирационной пневмонией.

Потом еще сесть, все оформить, всех еще раз обойти…

— …он просто со своим лечащим врачом говорить не хотел, — закончил Ичиго, когда к ночи они с Ренджи и Юмичикой собрались в дежурантской на одиннадцатом этаже. — Показалось, что тот с его женой грубо обошелся.

— Вот старый хрыч! — хохотнул Ренджи.

И тут же опасливо покосился в дальний угол — там, на диванчике, мирно спала под покрывалом Ячиру.

— Тише, пожалуйста, — напомнил Юмичика, рассматривая ногти. — Вы так вместе с ребенком половину этажа перебудите, и заведующий нам по самые гланды вставит.

— В общем, со всего этажа собрали целый консилиум — только для того, чтобы с ложечки пюре покормить, — понизив голос, рассказывал Ичиго. — А там как раз начмед Сасакибе устраивал осмотр.

Он себя со стороны не слышал, но догадывался, что звучит все так же, как истории о пациентах, которые в первый день ему рассказывала Рукия, или как байки Иккаку.

Даже времени толком не прошло, а Ичиго уже чувствовал, как потихоньку вливается в компанию готейских врачей.

— О! — понимающе протянул Ренджи и тут же получил от Юмичики подзатыльник. — Да ладно, я же тихо. И чем кончилось?

— Да никакой аспирации, нормально ел.

— За операцию со страховой компании могли снять неплохую сумму, — поцокал языком Юмичика. — Такие деньги пропали.

— Ладно тебе, зато мужик есть будет, как все нормальные люди, хорошо же. Вкус пищи — это самое главное! — Ренджи мечтательно закатил глаза. — Как же жрать хочется, столовая давно закрылась… А давайте штуки по две скинемся и что-нибудь закажем? Всю ночь тут сидеть, в холодильнике все равно пусто.

С доставкой у них не сложилось: только отсчитали бумажки и собрались звонить по внешнему телефону, как у всех троих тренькнул мобильный.

— Операция? — Ичиго поднял брови. — А меня допустят?

— А больше некому, все заняты. И заведующий никогда не был против ассистентов-интернов, — пожал плечами Юмичика, быстрым шагом выходя в коридор. — Ты же с опытом, так? Домашняя клиника? Вот и замечательно. Давайте побыстрее разберемся, и, может, перед утренним обходом даже удастся подремать пару часов.

— Кого хоть оперируем? — Ичиго выскочил следом за ними с Ренджи.

До собственного оперблока одиннадцатого отделения было — полкоридора.

— Наш. Тот, который упал с лестницы, — вздохнул Юмичика, просматривая сообщение. — Твой бывший пациент, Абарай. Помнишь, как днем выписку оформлял?

— Да твою мать! — взвыл Ренджи.

— На днях поступил, — пояснил Юмичика для Ичиго. — Сорок лет, после падения обширная внутричерепная гематома. Рассасывали медикаментозно: прописали препараты, хорошо отозвался на лечение — и сегодня утром уже бегал по палате, требовал выписку. Абарай им занимался.

— Но назначал-то не я. И осматривал — тоже!

— Ты — подписал. Значит, будешь крайним,— Юмичика выразительно на него глянул, потом снова уткнулся в телефон: — Полчаса назад нашли на платформе у станции без сознания. Шоковое состояние, давление упало.

— Наверняка кровит где-то, — Ренджи, сходу влетев в предбанник операционной, полез за бахилами.

За внутренними дверями вокруг больного метался Макизо.

— Да где же вас носит-то! — голосил он. — У меня тут пациент помирает!

— Я тебе помру! — гаркнул ему Ренджи, быстро нацепляя шапочку и халат. — Катетер пока ставь! — и буркнул в сторону: — И зачем истерику сразу устраивать? Только накручивает всех.

Ичиго торопливо намыливал руки.

— Снимки есть? — Юмичика у соседней раковины тоже повысил голос. — Что на них?

— Идите уже сами смотрите, я все один не успею! С дыхалкой проблемы!

— Хотел в операционную на интересный случай? — Ренджи повернулся к Ичиго. — Вот и получи на первом дежурстве. Сегодня точно будет не до сна.

Навстречу к ним в двери кинулся Макизо:

— Резать кто будет?

— Заведующий Зараки, — спокойно ответил Юмичика и сразу отошел к рентгеновским снимкам, прикрепленным к пластиковой доске на стене. — Он сегодня с вертолетной бригадой. Их уже вызвали, так что будет через полчаса. И незачем паниковать.

Ренджи перебросил Ичиго стетоскоп со столика с инструментами, а сам подкатил дыхательный аппарат.

— Ты — слушай и ищи бедренную артерию! А ты, — он ткнул в стоявшего к ним вполоборота Юмичику, — найди, в чем проблема, пока Зараки нет на месте. Я интубировать буду — задыхается. И давление продолжает падать.

— Похоже, будем исправлять то, что сами и пропустили, — меланхолично отозвался Юмичика через некоторое время.

— А мне-то что делать? — всплеснул руками Макизо.

— Кровь для переливания заказывай! — рявкнул на него Ренджи, возившийся с трубками. — Ну что там?

— Брюшная полость. Расширяющаяся ретроперитонеальная гематома, — ответил Юмичика. — Кто вчера был на томографе? Пропустили такое! — он обернулся. — А где Макизо?

— Побежал за кровью, — ответил Ичиго, обернувшись за звук внешних раздвижных дверей. — В скорой передали, что они сами по уши во всем том же, куда он их послал, и забирать нужно самому.

— Дело к ночи, а никому нет покоя, — вздохнул Юмичика. — Как обычно.

— Хватит болтать! — оборвал их Ренджи. — Кровотечение откуда?

Ичиго развел руками.

— Он сердечник, забыл? Антикоагулянты пьет, — напомнил Юмичика.

— Да блядь! — Ренджи закатил глаза.

— Давление семьдесят шесть, продолжает падать.

— Сам знаю! Кто режет?

— Заведующий Зараки будет недоволен, что начали без него, — заметил Юмичика.

— Ну вот ты и объяснишь, что, если бы мы ждали до упора, к его приезду на операционном столе уже лежал бы труп, — сухо произнес Ренжи. Юмичика обиженно поджал губы. — Ичиго, бери скальпель — и начинай, у него уже живот растет! Я тебе сейчас размечу место, где резать, и окуляры подведу.

Тот сразу схватил со стола скальпель и навис над продезинфицированным животом, обложенным со всех сторон отрезами зеленой ткани.

— Иккаку бы сюда, как он режет красиво! Зашивать потом — одно удовольствие,— мечтательно пробормотал Юмичика и вздохнул. — Но будем обходиться тем, что есть

Он будто бы и не на срочной операции был, а все еще сидел в ординаторской и расслабленно кофе попивал.

Ичиго, проведя скальпелем в первый раз, углубил надрез.

— …а еще в прошлом месяце обещали радиохирургические ножи подвести, чтобы дезинфицировать прямо во время нанесения разреза. Только я так смотрю, образцы мы получим нескоро…

— Юмичика, просто следи за температурой и давлением, ладно? — буркнул Ренджи через плечо, а потом поднял глаза на Ичиго: — Продолжай уже, попробуем найти так.

— Куда продолжать-то? Видишь, какой слой жировой клетчатки?

— Сейчас края разведу и зафиксирую зажимом. Режь.

— Абарай, а вообще-то ты анестезию ставить должен, а не с отсосом стоять у разреза, — напомнил Юмичика через некоторое время.

— А ты бы лучше края развел, нам тут нихрена не видно! — огрызнулся Ренджи.

— А ты отсосом работай нормально, и сразу все станет видно, — елейным тоном произнес тот. — Где Макизо? Давление — семьдесят!

Туда, где Ичиго проводил вскрытие, Ренджи тут же совал трубку отсоса.

— Свет поправьте.

— Юмичика!

— У меня две руки, а не четыре. И глаз — тоже.

— Ичиго, увеличивай разрез, тут — ничего. Да где, блядь, Макизо? Кровь нужна!

Тот, взмыленный, влетел с упаковками в операционную.

— Проверяйте, и я ставлю на переливание! — задыхаясь, выдал он.

— Сам проверяй, мы тут по локоть в брюшине!

— А заведующий Зараки будет недоволен, что… — начал Макизо, сверяясь с листами на доске.

— В жопу заведующего Зараки!

Ичиго нервно фыркнул.

— Тут тоже ничего.

— А я предупреждал в прошлый раз, что томограмму надо просматривать внимательно, — куда-то в пространство сообщил Юмичика.

— Захлопнись, не до тебя! — рявкнул Ренджи.

— Стоп! Нашел, где кровит! Ренджи, давай вокруг отсосом и зажим быстрее! — Ичиго протянул руку. — Ставлю на яичковую вену, следите за уровнем крови.

— Кислород тот же, — через пару секунд прокомментировал Юмичика ровным голосом. — Пульс без изменений. Ищите дальше.

В предбаннике операционной зашуршало-зашумело.

— Опять без меня все порезали, мудилы? — зычно гаркнули оттуда.

— Мы предлагали подождать, — заныл Макизо. — А Абарай вас в жопу послал!

— И сам сейчас туда пойдет, — тут же отозвались из предбанника.

— Только вместе с вами! — мокрый от пота Ренджи старательно очищал края разреза и успокоил занервничавшего Ичиго: — Не обращай внимания на этот гребаный цирк, у Зараки всегда такая ругань стоит, что электроскальпель в воздухе можно вешать.

Появление этого самого, уже почти легендарного, заведующего Зараки Ичиго определил по тому, как в операционной резко стало мало места. И как-то темновато, что ли. А потом оказалось, что тот просто выглядывает у него из-за плеча, осматривая операционное пространство и загораживая свет.

— Кто же так режет-то дерьмово… — проворчал Зараки.

— Как умею! — огрызнулся Ичиго.

— Вот так хуево и умеешь. Живо мне в двух словах — кто это, и что с ним делать?

— Поступил на днях с внутричерепной гематомой, назначили пропить лекарства. Сегодня днем его выписывал Абарай, — быстро отозвался Юмичика. — Кровит. Одну вену пережали, а он продолжает. Больше пока ничего не нашли.

Зараки поцокал языком.

— А ты вообще кто? — он скосил глаза на Ичиго и тут же бросил Ренджи: — Абарай, вынь руки из жопы и почисти нормально операционное поле, вы ж в такой кровище нихрена и не найдете.

— Интерн Куросаки, назначили в ваше отделение, — коротко представился Ичиго, продолжая высматривать место разрыва. — Токийский университет. Во время учебы была практика в отцовской клинике.

— А, интерн, тогда ладно, — нейтрально произнес Зараки, хватая второй скальпель и расширяя разрез с другой стороны. — Тогда молодец, что поперся за опытом в операционную. Но осуждаю, что не сразу в первый день.

— В первый день я за вас истории болезни дописывал! — вскинулся Ичиго.

— Давление — шестьдесят семь, — напомнил Юмичика. — Мы или спасаем его, или перестаем переводить кровь и идем пить кофе, у меня глаза слипаются.

— Истории болезни — тоже не в носу поковырять, — покивал Зараки. Ренджи вдруг дернулся и закашлялся. — Но сначала — практика. А ты, Юмичика, глаза шире раскрой, или спички себе воткни. И посмотри нормально на снимки и скажи мне, какого хуя мы все еще режем и ничего не находим. А то слипается у него… Абарай, сейчас сам отсасывать будешь, тоже слиплось везде?

Тот сразу спохватился и быстро ткнул трубкой, куда надо.

Макизо метался между ними, поправляя зажимы.

— Тазовая полость, — наконец произнес Юмичика. — Подвздошные вены смотрите.

— Родил, наконец, — фыркнул Зараки. — Внешняя! Щипцы, живо. Столько копались… Макизо, ноги в руки, и влил четыре единицы. И бегом сюда свежезамороженую плазму.

— Давление растет, — Ичиго оглянулся на приборы.

Ренджи с усталым стоном закатил глаза и запрокинул голову.

Зараки фыркнул.

— Конечно, вашу мать, оно растет, если все перекрыли… А ты, интерн Куросаки, запомни: когда режешь брюшную полость, рассекать и углублять надо вдоль первичного надреза. А то у тебя не только Абарай, а даже Мадараме не успеет отсосом обрабатывать.

— Ну, мы все, да? — на всякий случай переспросил Ренджи.

— Какой, к хуям, «все»? Вы тут повеселились, все сделали без меня, а зашивать кому оставили? Куросаки, ассистировать будешь. Абарай, иди смотреть показания. И если решишь в следующий раз пищеварительный тракт тыкать — смотри в оба, иначе разрывов понаоставляешь. Юмичика, проваливай уже отсюда, меня самого от твоей рожи зевать тянет.

Когда Ичиго вывалился из операционной, стаскивая на ходу перчатки и шапочку, в глазах уже двоилось. И троилось. И шатало из стороны в сторону.

Не глядя, он нашарил подлокотник коридорного диванчика и устало рухнул на сидение, запрокинув голову и ткнувшись затылком в стену.

— Глаза не закрывай, — предупредил выползший следом Ренджи. — Опасно. Отрубишься тут же, а как проснешься — шею скрутит, и окажется, что все на свете проспал.

Он свалился на диван рядом.

Глядя на Ренджи, Ичиго прикидывал, что и сам наверняка выглядит не лучше: потный, бледный, с красными глазами и трясущимися — а в операционной-то не тряслись, пока зашивал! — руками.

— Покурить бы. На крыше.

— Не дойдем, — Ренджи потер глаза. Потом с руганью стянул перчатки и опять потер. — Пошли в дежурантскую. Там покурим — и проветрим.

Молча посидели еще некоторое время, так и не двинувшись с места.

Макизо, отдуваясь, вывез каталку с пациентом. Следом за ним вышел заведующий Зараки, буркнув что-то одобрительное насчет удачливых рукожопых мудаков, и прошел мимо.

— А почему ты так дернулся, когда Зараки сказал «поковырять в носу»? — спросил Ичиго первое пришедшее в голову, чтобы только не заснуть.

— А, старое дело! — отмахнулся Ренджи. Зевнул и продолжил: — Прилипло еще с интернатуры. Был на операции, на нормальной, имею в виду, а не как эта, и вкатил наркоз. Потом вышел в предбанник, примостился на стуле и сижу, перчатки стянул, по сторонам смотрю. Дело было после дежурства, и не заметил, как заснул. Прямо ковыряясь пальцем в носу. А там как раз Юмичика с Иккаку были, они за мной медсестру послали, и ты понял, чем дело кончилось, — растрепали по всей больнице. До сих пор вспоминать любят.

Ичиго вяло посмеялся.

Еще помолчали.

— Так, надо встать, — решил Ренджи. — И дойти до дежурантской. И покурить. И у нас…

Он так долго и внимательно смотрел на часы, что Ичиго даже подумал — заснул с открытыми глазами. А потом тот продолжил упавшим голосом:

— …и у нас два часа до утреннего осмотра. Чертова прорва времени.

За такое время — и в такую рань — к ним даже никакая доставка пиццы не поедет. Ни поесть, ни поспать — ничего.

Только истории, кофе, и открытое окно в дежурантской.

* * *

Вздремнуть они тогда все-таки успели. Перехватили полтора часа кто где: Ичиго — скрючившись в кресле, а Ренджи на диване рядом с Ячиру — сидя. Каждый раз вздрагивая и подскакивая, как только начинал заваливаться в ее сторону.

На летучке пришлось докладывать о неотложной операции, но тут помог Юмичика. И пока они зевали на центральном ряду, он — бодрый, злой и прилизанный-аккуратный, как с иголочки, будто и не торчал пол ночи в той же операционной, — отчитывался о прекрасной работе всей команды.

— Что, действительно «прекрасной»? — не поверил Ичиго, вместе с ним выходя из конференц-зала.

— Мы его спасли вообще-то, — Юмичика вздернул подбородок. — На свой счет и насчет заведующего я не сомневаюсь. Макизо делал все, что от него зависело, а зависело от него, к счастью, мало.

Ренджи прыснул со смеху, но веселился недолго, потому что Юмичика продолжал:

— …Абарай, конечно, может ассистировать и лучше, но я готов все списать на отсутствие практики — Кучики его только к наркозу и допускает. И в носу поковыряться.

— Ну вот опять! — Ренджи закатил глаза.

— И ты, Куросаки, тоже лишнего не подумай. Но, раз заведующий Зараки не выкинул тебя в коридор, как только появился в операционной, а оставил ассистировать, — объяснял Юмичика, — значит, все сделал правильно. А теперь спускайся на первый, возьми кого-нибудь на осмотр и постарайся не соваться в хирургию до конца дня. Две операции в день ты не потянешь.

— А можно я тоже не потяну? — жалобно спросил Ренджи.

Юмичика молча потянул его за собой к лифту.

Ичиго, глядя им в спины, очень старался прочувствовать всю эпичность момента и ощутить за себя гордость: первое ночное дежурство, у принятой им пациентки все как по нотам, провели неотложную операцию и спасли больного.

Постоял еще некоторое время, надеясь ощутить тот теплый огонек удовольствия и уверенности в том, что все сделал правильно, и вообще он сегодня — герой. Но вместо этого понял, что страшно хочет в душ, а потом есть и спать. И даже не обязательно именно в такой последовательности.

С образом главного героя медицинской дорамы что-то не складывалось, и Ичиго, тяжело вздохнув, потащился в приемный покой.

 

Видимо, Зараки действительно решил, что у него неплохо получается. Потому что за следующие несколько недель Ичиго, кроме разгребания историй болезни, перекуров на крыше и оформления пациентов, торчал на дежурствах в одиннадцатом отделении. И большую часть из них провел в операционной.

Зараки все еще ругался на то, как он режет, Юмичика — как шьет, а Иккаку просто любил оборжать по любому поводу, но Ичиго нравилось, как идут дела. И работа, и люди вокруг — тоже.

Разве что с Чадом увидеться почти не удавалось. Днем он постоянно находился на вызовах, а по вечерам вымотавшийся Ичиго или торопился домой, чтобы скорее упасть в кровать и отоспаться, или торчал в дежурантской, ожидая вызова.

Пару раз по старой памяти собирались выбраться в выходные — вместе с Исидой и навещавшим семью Кейго, — но дома за неделю накапливалось столько дел, что было не до того.

— Слушай, а почему он столько операций берет? Заведующий отделением же, — спросил Ичиго, когда они с Ренджи топтались в очереди за обедом. — Я знаю, что Кучики Бьякуя гораздо меньше оперирует — только если серьезные осложнения или его просят лично.

— Потому что Зараки это дело обожает больше всего, — произнес Ренджи тоном, которым объясняют, что, мол, да, солнце всегда встает на востоке, а заходит — на западе.

И завтра точно так же встанет-зайдет. И послезавтра. И еще пять-шесть миллиардов лет точно.

— Ты же замечал: он в Готее днюет и ночует. И сам знаешь, что страшно бесится, когда без него режут.

— А как они с Иккаку так быстро успевают на вызовы? Близко живут?

— Да ладно, серьезно, не знаешь? Близко — это Кучики, в медгородке через три остановки в сторону Фудзи. Еще со времен первых тринадцати отделений семьям врачей и профессуры жилье выдавали. Врачебные кланы, семейное наследие и все такое. А Мадараме Иккаку просто домой уезжает только на выходные, а на неделе ночует в отеле, здесь, рядом. Там семьи пациентов остаются, когда издалека приезжают на осмотры, и еще полбольницы — если наступает какой-нибудь аврал, и подряд дежурства выставляют. Почти как недавно с сальмонеллой — вся инфекционная в отеле жила, не вылезая.

Ичиго вспомнил симпатичную строгую Нанао, в конце недели взмыленную и со сползающими с носа очками. А потом — их забавного заведующего Кераку Шунсуя, постоянно пребывающего в состоянии поиска средств для утяжеления этого состояния.

Нанао его алкогольные заначки чуяла за несколько этажей. И перепрятывала по чужим ординаторским и дежурантским.

Они в Готее все были странноватые: и Кучики Бьякуя, на операциях которого боялись лишний раз вздохнуть, и Зараки с маленькой девочкой-сладкоежкой, которую считали маскотом одиннадцатого, приносящим отделению удачу. И Комамура с лица — а со спины так особенно — действительно напоминал нечто среднее между медведем и огромной собакой. А последствия его такой же большой и теплой доброты ко всем подряд разгребал заместитель Иба.

Диагносты из третьего отделения водили крепкую дружбу с онкологами из пятого — те заказывали у них самые дорогостоящие обследования.

Вечно стоящей на ушах неотложкой железной рукой управляла Унохана Рецу, бывший первый хирург больницы. О ней рассказывали всякое: начиная с того, что учила еще Зараки и Бьякую, и заканчивая тем, что прячет в косе волшебный реанимационный набор, — поэтому у нее на руках еще ни разу никто не умер.

Терапевтическое отделение на тринадцатом этаже с заведующим, вечно переходящим из одного больничного в другой. Двенадцатое отделение, переделанное в нечто высокотехнологичное, научное и со всех сторон закрытое и засекреченное. Десятое отделение, которое после ухода Иссина перепрофилировалось и подгребло под себя зубных, ЛОР и офтальмологов. Эндокринологи с девятого этажа…

Рукия была права — кругом голова шла только первое время. Потом все потихоньку запомнилось, устаканилось и выполнялось на автоматизме. Легко и даже с удовольствием. Все: ночные дежурства, операции — иногда с руганью, иногда с песнями, Иккаку любил мурлыкать под нос заунывные энка, когда резал, иногда в тишине, — назначения, истории болезни и прием.

А потом Ичиго впервые потерял своего пациента.

На точно таком же ночном дежурстве, на котором они обычно веселились, заказывали лапшу или пиццу, дописывали истории, смотрели телевизор и спокойно зашивали после удачного хирургического вмешательства.

Под утро привезли молодую женщину: бледную и трясущуюся, мокрую от пота и с едва ощутимым пульсом. В грязно-белой блузе, заплывающей на груди красным пятном от ножевого ранения. Пока ее везли, пока поднимали дежурных медсестер и анестезиологов, пока все готовили — время шло.

Ичиго оставался на ночное с Рукией, и из тихой полупустой дежурантской они в операционную неслись, как на пожар. Или даже хуже. И спешно одевались перед тем, как ломануться в операционную.

— Вскрываем грудину, быстро!

Появление Рукии в операционной обычно сопровождали шуточками про ее рост и предложением подставить скамейку, а то резать будет неудобно.

На этот раз было не до того.

— Открыли перикард!

Дальше нужно было шить, и пока Рукия работала с отсосом, фиксировала зажимами поврежденные сосуды и руководила медсестрами, Ичиго — шил. Пытался. Из дыры в левом предсердии, пенясь, все текла и текла кровь, заливая и операционное поле, и халаты.

Зашивать не получалось: шелковый шов не ложился, нить постоянно прорезала мягкую и рыхлую мышцу, и узел затягивался впустую.

— Бери стежки глубже, захвати побольше!

Кроме него было некому: они оба знали, что зашивала Рукия просто отвратительно. А Юмичика ушел еще в обед — он, в отличие от Иккаку, строго выдерживал свободные сутки после дежурства.

Дожидаться остальных времени не было.

Ичиго все пытался и пытался сшить края.

— Мы теряем больную.

Ему казалось, операция длится часами, и время тянется бесконечно: с каждым новым разрывом, оставляемым нитью, и с очередным соскочившим узлом оно только замедлялось еще сильнее.

Движения рук над открытой грудиной — своих, Рукии, старшей сестры — казались ужасно неуклюжими, издевательски-неторопливыми.

А потом все резко кончилось. Ичиго услышал:

— Заканчиваем. Она уходит. Кровотечение слишком сильное, потеряли невосполнимый объем.

И по инерции он попытался еще несколько раз прошить предсердие, прежде чем услышал писк отключаемого дыхательного аппарата и время смерти.

Рукия, стянув перчатки, приказала сворачиваться и готовить тело для родственников, если те объявятся, и вышла.

Ичиго продолжал какое-то время просто так стоять с иглой в зажиме. Руки дрожали. Ему все еще почему-то казалось, что если сейчас быстро зашить предсердие, подключить к аппарату или просто сделать хоть что-нибудь — они смогут оживить Шивадзиму Кирио двадцати восьми лет, зарегистрированную в Токио и имевшую собственный цветочный магазин.

Ни магазин, ни цепочка, ни амулеты из буддистского храма от колотой раны сердца на гулянке ее не спасли.

Пока Ичиго помогал отсоединять трубки и обмывать тело, в голову лезла куча каких-то глупых и лишних мелочей. Но ни одной мысли о том, что меньше чем через шесть часов им отчитываться на летучке, и нужно успеть все подготовить.

За все действия интерна в ходе операции отвечал заведующий отделением, к которому того приписывали.

За ход операции отвечал дежурный хирург, все фиксировалось на камеру в штатном режиме.

Ичиго ничего не будет. Что-то может быть за его халатность — Зараки, и точно перепадет — Рукии. А Ичиго даже засудить нельзя, он еще на практике и полноценным специалистом не считается.

От этого становилось только противнее, потому что он к утру уже был готов взять на себя всю ответственность, которую только дадут.

Внутри жгло.

Не грело, не тлело и не просто горело — обида прожигала насквозь. Непонятно на кого: на себя, за то, что впервые вдруг не получилось, или на Рукию — за то, что не вырвала тогда у него из рук иглу с нитью и не совершила чуда.

Или на чертовы мышцы предсердия, «мягкие как дерьмо», — как сказал бы на месте Ичиго заведующий Зараки.

Или на Шивадзиму Кирико за то, что скончалась прямо у них на руках.

— Я ценю твои попытки выгородить сестру, — устало сказал Кучики Бьякуя, который утром первым делом после прибытия в больницу отправился выяснять, что случилось ночью у Рукии. — Но в этом нет необходимости. Пациент прибыл в тяжелом состоянии, ей оказали всю необходимую помощь. Вы сделали, что могли.

Вместе с обидой было что-то еще.

То, из-за чего Ичиго не находил себе места, пока удивительно спокойная — наконец пережила и научилась не обращать внимания? — Рукия готовила за них отчет об операции и выступала на летучке. Уверенно отвечала на все вопросы, когда нужно. И даже — когда не нужно, за Ичиго.

А он все переживал, чувствуя свой провал и совсем не чувствуя — сожаления.

Только желание исправить ошибку.

— Тебе сейчас, конечно, положено идти домой и рыдать в подушку о том, как несправедлива жизнь, и почему она забирает лучших из нас именно с твоего операционного стола, — Ренджи выдохнул сигаретный дым и облокотился на перила ограждения на крыше. — Но лучше тут останься до вечера. Папаша психологическую поддержку оказать еще успеет. А вот с Рукией говорить зря отказался.

— Ничего не зря. И какая там поддержка? — отмахнулся Ичиго. — Я не собираюсь никуда уходить. Сегодня у Зараки операция назначена, да?

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, куда тебе? Мало ли, что там у Зараки назначено. После ночного — никаких операций. Даже наблюдателем. Нечего тебе там делать — у самого глаза в кучку, а руки так и зудят, да? — Ренджи неожиданно понизил голос. — Хочешь быстренько на следующем пациенте всем доказать, что это была просто досадная ошибка, и звезды не так встали, да? И что больше у тебя никто никогда не откинется?

Ичиго ему не ответил — только упрямо уставился в ответ, стиснув зубы.

— Дурью страдаешь. И Рукию зря слушать не стал, когда она тебя попыталась успокоить.

— А зачем меня успокаивать? — вскинулся Ичиго. — Сначала сами говорите, что к смертности на операционном столе надо относиться нормально — вот я и отношусь!

— Ты истеришь, — припечатал Ренджи, докуривая сигарету до фильтра. — И зря суетишься, пытаясь самому себе что-то доказать. Не пытайся. Дохлое дело. Просто отпусти это чувство — и все.

Похлопав себя по карманам, он достал из пачки еще одну сигарету.

— Даже не знаю, что хуже: то ли когда Рукия ходила пришибленная, то ли когда ты таким живчиком скачешь, — Ренджи пощелкал зажигалкой и опять затянулся. — Лучше отвлекись и поделай что-нибудь полезное. Ну я не знаю, на прием там сходи. Тебя у регистрации, кстати, спрашивали. То ли бывший одногрупник, то ли еще кто — просил через тебя помочь записать отца на обследование, что-то там с животом. Вот и займись.

Искал его Асано Кейго и действительно — с просьбой осмотреть отца. До Мидзуиро они не дозвонились, Тацки была в разъездах и за последние недели вообще вряд ли практиковалась, а Исида сразу посоветовал обращаться в Готей и не прозябать в городской больнице.

Это все Ичиго узнал за первые пару минут после того, как спустился в приемный покой и подошел к Кейго. Того даже спрашивать ни о чем не пришлось — сам сходу вывалил.

— Честно, Ичиго, я не хотел тебя дергать, — оправдывался он. — Но у вас такая здоровая клиника, и о диагностическом отделении столько хорошего говорят. Может, возьмешь, а? Нам бы просто обследоваться. Мало ли что у отца, мне пытаться самому на глаз определять не хочется. Сам в курсе, как было дело с оценками на медфаке.

— Расслабься, Кейго, сейчас заведем на него карту и все сделаем прямо сегодня. Попрошу побыстрее, для своих тут и не такое делают.

— Ты прямо выручил! Я тебе страшно благодарен, просто слов нет как. А то, знаешь, трудно быть в семье единственным человеком с медицинским образованием. Тем более с таким, как у меня, — едва защитился, помнишь, да? Дома же не объяснишь, там все чуда ждут, вся родня ко мне бегает, чуть только в боку начнет колоть. «Тыжеврач», все дела. А я-то что? А я — ничего…

Кейго, передергавшийся за день, от нервов болтал без умолку все время, пока его отца — высокого, плотного, спортивного, лысоватого и за пятьдесят — сопровождали на рентген, УЗИ и сдавать анализы.

— Турпоходы любит, — рассказывал Кейго. — И путешествовать. Они с матерью постоянно в разъездах. А сейчас ненадолго домой приехали — и его прихватило.

— Завтра будут готовы результаты, и я тебе все скажу, — терпеливо произнес Ичиго, пытаясь его успокоить.

— Я уже чего только не навоображал! — Кейго нервно улыбался. — А самому рот-то раскрывать страшно, вдруг ляпну лишнее? Помнишь, как после микробиологии и иммунологии мы психовали и постоянно бегали руки мыть? Вот тут тоже боюсь и не знаю, чего…

Ренджи оказался прав: возможность занять руки и голову чем-то еще и непрекращающийся «белый шум» Кейго помогали забыть об утреннем разборе лучше всего.

А домой вечером Ичиго так и не поехал.

Почему-то было неловко перед отцом. Хотя, вроде, и не за что, и тот сам был далеко не идеальным врачом и наверняка терял пациентов еще в Готее — что уж говорить про их семейную клинику.

Но что-то в этом было такое, неприятно-цепляющее.

— …поэтому останусь сегодня тут, — устало повторял он в трубку, когда Иссин опять полез выспрашивать и допытываться, не случилось ли чего.

— После ночного дежурства? Снова оставляют? — недоверчиво переспросил тот.

— Не оставляют. Просто завтра утром надо быть пораньше. А мне ехать долго, не хочу, все равно не высплюсь. И тут еще Кейго отца привез на осмотр, надо побыстрее забрать результаты.

— У тебя точно все нормально? У вас что-нибудь случилось?

— Отлично все, — резко ответил Ичиго. Вздохнул, потер лицо ладонью и добавил мягче: — Сам вспомни, ты тут тоже работал, это же Готей. 

Потом он валялся на жесткой кровати в номере, заложив под голову учебник по острой сердечной хирургии. Не давала покоя навязчивая идея о том, что он обязан научиться проводить операции на сердце прямо сейчас. Хотя бы прочитать столько, сколько сможет, даже несмотря на разбор и то, как он кончился: их с Рукией действия были признаны исчерпывающими, и все списали на тяжелое состояние Шивадзимы. Но о тяжести-то Ичиго и без них знал.

А еще не давала покоя Рукия. Сначала пыталась тормознуть его для серьезного душеспасительного разговора сразу после летучки, а потом еще весь день отлавливала по больнице. И в конце концов решила действовать через Ренджи.

— Все со мной нормально! — огрызался весь день Ичиго.

Ему не верили и пересказывали какие-то совершенно одинаковые на всех истории про свой первый раз и первый труп.

Ичиго даже постепенно уверился в том, что реши и он сам рассказать, как было дело, каким-то мистическим образом все сведется точно к тому же, о чем ему лениво-отстраненно говорил Юмичика в дежурантской.

Хотя первый провал у того случился не на сердце, а на тех самых черепно-мозговых, которые он теперь так любил.

А Ичиго должен был полюбить эти проклятые предсердия. И он лежал с книжкой, включив настольную лампу, и пытался читать. А пальцы вместо страниц все еще чувствовали металл зажима. И мягкую тонкую стенку сердечной мышцы.

— Мы не можем спасти всех, — неизменно заканчивались все истории об «ушедших» больных.

Ичиго ничего не снилось.

Ни кошмарных повторов операции, в которых он должен был раз за разом терять пациентку, что бы ни делал, — так подсознание заставляло увязнуть в проигрывании ситуации, чтобы понять, наконец, что сделать было ничего нельзя.

Ни укоряющего взгляда мертвой, наглухо зашитой и уже обмытой женщины с операционного стола — такое, говорили, тоже бывает.

Просто короткая темнота — и вот он уже пропустил летучку, незаметно для себя завалившись спать прямо на учебник только под утро.

В приемном покое Рукия общалась с парой стариков и маленьким мальчонкой: стояла, спокойно глядя в глаза невысокой полноватой женщине, и объясняла, что они сделали все, что могли, но госпожу Кирико уже было не спасти.

А та просто слушала. И сжимала в пухлой ладони детскую ручку.

Ичиго затошнило. Мать. Они угробили чью-то мать.

Как кто-то в свое время не спас Масаки.

— Что ты встал, дуй переодеваться! — шикнул на него зашедший следом Иккаку и пихнул в спину в направлении лестницы на второй этаж.

— Надо было остаться и поговорить с ними, — вздохнул Ичиго.

— Не умеешь ты еще с родственниками общаться, — отрезал Иккаку. — Это целая наука, дурень, целое дело! Так рассказать, чтобы и мы козлами не были, и на пациента все не свалить в глазах родни, и чтобы в конце передумали иск подавать. Хорошо, что Кучики на себя их взяла, она это правильно, ее брат учил, как надо разруливать. А ты, — он вытолкал Ичиго на лестницу, — бегом переодевайся и поднимайся к нам. У заведующего уже через полчаса назначена срочная.

— И меня пустят? — спросил Ичиго, стягивая футболку, когда добрался до шкафчика.

Иккаку ждал в дверях.

— А что, не должны? Брось ты эту херню. Еще скажи, оперировать теперь боишься. Ведь — ебанамать! — больные, оказывается, умирают, — с сарказмом произнес он. — Слушай сюда. Мужик, тридцать пять лет, поступил вчера. В рвоте кровь, инфаркт перенес пару лет назад, признаков сердечной недостаточности нет. После переливания ему полегчало, и тут как раз подтащили результаты гастроскопии.

Анамнез Иккаку пересказывал так же увлекательно, как сюжеты дорам и истории из своей практики.

И так же отстраненно, как будто его жизнь пациента вообще не касалась.

— Язва у него, короче говоря, в двенадцатиперстной кишке. Полтора часа назад опять рвало кровью, и давление упало. Так что мы его сейчас быстренько берем — и обрабатываем. Операция обычная, но, если будут осложнения, то ты тут у нас уже большой мальчик, справишься, — «ободрял» Иккаку тоже по-своему.

Примерно так же, как Зараки: тот только зыркнул, хлопнул по плечу и подтолкнул к раковинам. А потом неожиданно молча кивнул на готового к операции пациента — давай, мол, приступай. И Ичиго, взяв скальпель, приступил.

Руки не дрожали, и получилась тонкая полоса надреза, который надо было развести за края. Слой жира в обрамлении хирургической зеленой ткани.

— Ретрактор тяните, — коротко приказал Зараки. — Куросаки, делай, что встал?

Нужно было открыть двенадцатиперстную кишку, найти кровоточащий сосуд и зашить его. Всего-навсего.

— Разрез для пилоропластики. И вынь голову из жопы, не проснулся еще, что ли? Что делают, когда у пациента стабильные показатели? Начинай с ваготомии.

Пока Ичиго обнажал печень и пресекал блуждающие нервы, Иккаку следил за зондом и показаниями приборов.

— Ну? Сколько можно с ними ебаться? Такие операции делаются за два часа.

Руки все еще не дрожали.

— Теперь обследуй кишку и найди разрыв.

А потом Ичиго просто в какой-то момент понял, что пальцы у него погружаются в маленькое кровавое озерцо, а под ним — чертова мягкая-мягкая мышца левого предсердия.

Кажется, он не только не нашел язву и источник кровотечения, а сделал новый.

Иккаку метнулся к операционному столу, оттесняя Ичиго, и ему пришлось отступить к доске со снимками и выписками из истории болезни.

В глазах потемнело.

— Ну и что это сейчас за хуета случилась? — ровно спросил его Зараки.

Ичиго не видел, что они с Иккаку делали в операционном поле, а только их спины и показатели приборов. Задним умом отметил, что кислород в крови упал, давление — тоже.

— Куросаки, твою мать. Я спросил, что за поебень ты мне творишь на простеньком кровотечении из верхних отделов желудочно-кишечного. Отвечать будешь?

— Мне показалось, — Ичиго едва разлепил пересохшие губы. — После вчерашнего показалось, что там предсердие.

И он тут же пожалел, что вообще заговорил.

— Ну охуеть, мужики, у нас теперь сердце в кишках!

В операционной грянул хохот.

— Что ты мнешься у доски, как девка на выданье? Иди сюда, доделывать будешь.

Руки все еще не тряслись.

В них просто отдавалось судорожное биение останавливающегося сердца.

— Не могу.

— Чего? — Зараки поднял голову от раскрытой брюшины и взглянул на него через плечо.

— Я не могу, — повторил Ичиго. И сам удивился тому, как легко это вышло.

Будто и не он говорил.

Зараки молчал какое-то время — смотрел удивленно так, даже как-то разочарованно, — а потом сделал непонятное движение подбородком под маской и, отвернувшись, глухо буркнул:

— Ну тогда и пиздуй отсюда. Пока не «сможешь» — чтобы ноги в операционной не было, понял? Проспись как следует. А то может он — не может он, встало — не встало… — и повторил громче: — Ну и что тут торчишь? Проваливай, сказал же!

К моменту, когда Ичиго, не чувствуя под собой ног, вылетел в коридор, и давление, и кислород в крови оперируемого уже пришли в норму — Зараки продолжал оперировать даже не глядя. Они уже нашли и разобрались с язвой, оставалось всего ничего.

В коридоре Ичиго трясло: било всего крупной дрожью так, что зубы стучали.

А в ушах билось мертвое сердце.

— Куросаки Ичиго? — окликнули его от лифта.

Он так и стоял: в операционном халате, шапочке, перчатках и маске — выбежал из операционной, как был. Зато с каким-то особым ожесточением сдирал их теперь, чтобы засунуть в ближайший мусорный бак.

К Ичиго подошел высокий мужчина в белом халате и квадратных очках. Заведующий пятым отделением, Айзен Соуске — он часто бывал на утренних летучках. Неизменно собранный и вежливый, с тонкой, едва заметной, успокаивающей улыбкой.

Ичиго только взгляд его не нравился: за внешней благожелательностью виделась не глухая стена, которой рано или поздно отгораживались все врачи, а чертова зияющая пропасть. Такой не было даже у Зараки Кенпачи, считавшегося маньяком от хирургии.

У Ичиго засосало под ложечкой от дурного предчувствия. Только этого еще не хватало.

— Доктор Куросаки, вы вчера заказывали обследование для Асано Наоки.

Айзен заведовал онкологией, и, если с результатами пришел он сам, — ничем хорошим это не светило. Ни Ичиго, ни отцу Кейго.

— УЗИ показало неприятную картину. У отца вашего бывшего одногруппника рак поджелудочной железы.

Ичиго со стоном всплеснул руками и рухнул на диванчик у входа в операционную.

— Да, к сожалению, новости не самые лучшие, — благожелательно продолжал Айзен. — С такими вещами ничего не сделать, и вести его в Готее именно с опухолью мы не будем. Вы поймете, почему, если вспомните курс общей онкологии из университета…

Ичиго подпер голову рукой.

Помнить-то он помнил. И про солидные опухоли разных видов, часть которых хорошо реагировали на облучение или удачно вырезались, а часть — не поддавались вообще ничему.

В том числе — рак поджелудочной.

В том числе, когда уже проявлялась головка опухоли.

— …я вам предлагаю сделать вот что: можно взять Асано на операцию — откроем брюшину, посмотрим. Конечно, в лечебном плане это ничего не даст, но семья получит хоть какую-то иллюзию надежды. В вашем случае и это — лучше, чем ничего.

О таких фокусах Ичиго тоже знал.

В глазах родственников любые действия, даже если от них не было никакого толку, —открыли, посмотрели, пощупали и закрыли — имели смысл.

— Есть препарат, временно задерживающий рост, и Готей закупает партию для себя. Но, учитывая ценовую политику и продление жизни в итоге на два-три месяца, я не могу его рекомендовать. Если хотите мое мнение — просто зря будем дорогостоящие лекарства переводить, — Айзен помолчал и добавил: — К тому же, не уверен, что семья вашего друга потянет такие суммы. И незачем им такие траты.

А потом замолчал, ожидая реакции Ичиго. Только похлопывал себя свернутыми в рулон бланками по ладони.

— Я вам описал все доступные варианты решения этой маленькой проблемы и передам все бумаги. Решайте сами, что советовать семье и вашему другу.

Айзен коротко кивнул на прощание и неспешно ушел обратно к лифту.

Ичиго остался с бланками обследований на коленях. Подпер подбородок рукой, рассматривая их.

— Все сидишь? — тихо спросил появившийся из предбанника операционной Юмичика. — Иди домой, с таким настроем здесь делать нечего.

— А как же байки про то, что лучше занять голову и руки, чем просто так сидеть и ныть? — Ичиго скосил на него глаза.

— Во-первых, ты не ноешь. Не знаю, хорошо это или плохо, — он пожал плечами. — Во-вторых, заведующий и Иккаку твои нервы переоценили. Я-то сразу был против, но кто меня станет слушать. В-третьих, после таких новостей, — Юмичика оглянулся на закрывающиеся двери лифта, — будет лучше, если сначала как следует подумаешь, что сказать семье своего друга. Посоветуйся со своим стариком или с кем-нибудь еще, кто постоянно работает с людьми. — А потом он добавил нейтральным тоном: — Знаю от Иккаку, что ты жаловался на Рукию. Так вот, заодно получишь опыт общения с родственниками больных.

— Он уже и об этом рассказал? — недовольно спросил Ичиго, поднимаясь с дивана и складывая в несколько раз результаты обследований.

— Конечно, — Юмичика тепло улыбнулся. — Он за тебя очень волнуется. И заведующий — тоже. Поэтому так хотели, чтобы ты язвой занимался сам. Но они тебя переоценили.

— Спасибо, это я уже понял.

— Не обижайся, — тем же тоном продолжил Юмичика. — И не думай лишнего. У всех бывает.

Лишнего Ичиго действительно не думал и о себе успел позабыть — он уже мысленно подбирал слова для Кейго, потому что сообщить ему будет гораздо тяжелее, чем Асано Наоки.

Кейго-то, в отличие от отца, поймет все сразу и влет, чего бы он там ни рассказывал про плохую успеваемость в университете.

Может, звездный операционный состав одиннадцатого отделения действительно был прав: надо свалить домой пораньше, отсидеться и обдумать все. А не играть в героя.

— Исида? — Ичиго переодевался, зажав телефон между ухом и плечом. — Ты как, напрямую с семьями пациентов часто общаешься?

— Что за идиотские вопросы? Ты что, звонишь из-за такой глупости? Я думал, что-то срочное случилось!

— Срочное и случилось. У отца Кейго неоперабельная опухоль. Мне нужен твой совет, как об этом сказать так, чтобы не сделать все еще хуже. Я сейчас домой еду, где тебя можно найти?

— Встречу на станции, — коротко произнес Исида и отключился.

* * *

— Значит, поджелудочная, — задумчиво повторил Исида, когда они вместе с Ичиго вышли из перехода на платформу. — Жаль. Получается, осталось, в лучшем случае, месяца четыре. И медикаментозно продлевать еще на два-три — это издевательство и над Асано Наоки, и над всей семьей.

— Об этом можно сказать как-то так, чтобы Кейго перенес полегче?

— А ты сам что думаешь? — мрачно спросил Исида.

— То и думаю, — невпопад ответил Ичиго и тут же поправился: — Вспоминаю.

Про мать он думал всю дорогу: только устроился напротив окна электропоезда, как в голове будто вспыхнуло. Такой длинной и яркой линией воспоминаний-ассоциаций от Кейго с отцом, через родителей скончавшейся Шивадзимы с маленьким мальчиком, через Рукию с сестрой и прямиком к Куросаки Масаки.

— Знаешь, а забавно получается, — задумчиво произнес Исида через некоторое время, — когда я пришел с практики к Рюкену в клинику, думал, ну все, сейчас начнется. Раньше, до медфака, он меня и близко не подпускал к пациентам. А теперь… Куросаки, ты точно будешь смеяться.

— Не уверен.

Исида помолчал, подбирая слова, откашлялся и неловко продолжил:

— Он для того и взял управление клиникой, чтобы к этой мистической «квинси»-лабуде добавить нормальное лечение. Первое время я не мог понять, что вообще происходит: Рюкен выписывал совершенно обычные лекарства, те же самые, что и вы у себя в Готее назначаете. А случалось такое, что они действовали, будто действительно были заряжены какой-то духовной энергией!

Исида покачал головой, будто сам себе не верил.

— Нам рассказывали про психосоматику, про все эти штуки с сознанием, когда больной верит — и помогает даже плацебо. Но почему мне сразу нельзя было сказать? — он всплеснул руками. — Можно подумать, его от этого переломало бы всего!

— Не знаю, мой до сих пор о своей практике не хочет рассказывать, — Ичиго задумчиво запустил руку в волосы на затылке. — Да и я как-то не горю желанием спрашивать. Захочет — сам придет, нет — так его личное дело.

Разговор ушел куда-то в сторону от Асано Наоки, а Ичиго обещал позвонить Кейго уже во второй половине дня. С одной стороны, не хотелось тянуть — тот весь извелся, а с другой — такие новости точно не требовали спешки.

— Подожди-подожди, — Исида остановился, ожидая, пока на перекрестке загорится пешеходный «зеленый», и, наклонившись вперед, заглянул Ичиго в лицо снизу-вверх. — Так он тебе ничего не говорил? Почему ушел из Готея, и что Куросаки Масаки занималась «квинси»-медициной?

— Что? — вскинулся Ичиго.

— Просто прекрасно! — буркнул Исида, нервно поправляя сползшие очки. — Раньше вместо вашей «Клиники Куросаки» был филиал нашего центра. Там работали Рюкен и твоя мать. Потом у нее обнаружился рак яичников.

Ичиго со свистом выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и запрокинул голову, бездумно уставившись вверх.

А вверху было обычное небо: грязно-серое, затянутое облаками, обещающими мелкую и противную морось. Ничего особенного.

— У нас сохранилась ее история болезни, — извиняющимся тоном продолжал Исида. — Я и анамнез своей матери видел — они вместе лечились этой «квинси»-придурью. И ведь верили еще, что сработает… Только твою потом Шиба Иссин забрал в Готей, как узнал. Не помню, какая у нее стадия была.

Врал ведь, как дышал.

Все он помнил — цепкая память Исиды их не единожды спасала на экзаменах. И его пациентов наверняка тоже не раз.

А Ичиго представлял, до чего могла себя довести его замечательная, добрая, сильная и безумно любящая свою семью мать. И как Иссин с перекошенным от ужаса лицом мог сгрести ее в охапку, вызвав вертолет из Готея для срочной транспортировки. И пока все дети были под присмотром в школе, увезти Масаки на совершенно безнадежное и бессмысленное лечение.

Такое и в семьях врачей бывало сплошь и рядом.

Они же тоже люди — кроме того, что циники и убийцы.

— Он ее не спас, да?

Исида тактично промолчал.

— Поэтому ушел из Готея. А твой отец выкупил для него этот филиал.

Тот упорно продолжал молчать.

— Ну что? Что, я не прав? Ты же читал их истории болезни! — Ичиго, всплеснув руками, повернулся к нему. — Скажи, что я не прав!

И тут у них обоих зазвонили рабочие мобильники.

— Да? — рявкнул Ичиго в трубку.

— Ичиго, ты уже дома? У нас тут ад! Включай телевизор, по всем каналам новости! — запыхавшаяся Рукия то и дело срывалась на крик, из-за помех и какого-то странного шума ее было плохо слышно. — …произошел взрыв!

— Я еще не доехал. Какой, к черту, взрыв?

Исида побледнел и уставился на Ичиго широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами. И стиснул трубку мобильного у уха так, что костяшки побелели.

«Иноуе», — одними губами произнес он.

— …подняли все бригады скорой! Пострадавших свозят к нам. Ты срочно нужен!

— Какой взрыв, Рукия? Где нужен? Мне ничего не слышно!

— …выезжай как только сможешь, тебя пропустят!

И связь оборвалась.

— Помнишь Арисаву с ее телевизионными выступлениями на всяких акциях? — мертвым голосом спросил Исида. — «Врачи против курения», «Врачи за спорт и здоровый образ жизни» или в чем она там еще участвовала.

Ичиго дернул уголками губ в нервной усмешке.

— Они с Иноуе сегодня поехали на очередную презентацию, акцию… да не знаю! — Исида болезненно поморщился. — Случился взрыв, стянули всех разбирать завалы. Там кто-то из министерства был, поэтому ваших тоже подняли. Все крупные станции неотложки работают, — он закусил губу. — Куросаки, мне надо там быть. Иноуе не отвечает на звонки.

Ичиго сжал кулаки и выдохнул.

— Так. Кейго приехал на своей машине и нас докинет, — быстро произнес он, отыскивая номер в адресной книжке телефона. — Сейчас я позвоню, чтобы он был готов нас подобрать. Скажешь, куда ехать.

До дома семьи Асано они добрались бегом и в какие-то совершенно панические сроки.

Ичиго с переменным успехом пытался дозвониться то до Рукии, то до Ренджи. С Чадом связи не было вообще. В Готее, похоже, творился какой-то кошмар, и поднимали всех, кого могли достать. Пока бледнющий Кейго со свистом пролетал светофоры, Ичиго несколько раз перезванивали из регистратуры разные люди — вдруг в прошлый раз до него не получилось достучаться.

— …у нас занята вся неотложка, класть некуда. Часть уже направляют в местные клиники, — усталым голосом рассказывал Ренджи. — Операционные заняты, всех, кого могли, — поставили к столам. У меня первая свободная минута с утра. Обещали не больше десяти пострадавших, а тут я уже со счета сбился — все подвозят и подвозят! И вертолетная бригада вся в мыле — некого направлять к завалам. Похоже, еще через пару заходов мы тоже полетим.

— Что говорят про взрыв?

— А я откуда знаю? Новости глянь или радио послушай, а то с лица тут все — одинаково обгорелые и из-под обломков. Кто дыма наглотался с угаркой, кого придавило… — Ренджи перевел дух. — Говорят, газ рванул. Но какой газ — в недавно сданном после строительства спортивном комплексе? Отопительную систему, что ли, неправильно прикрутили? Все, меня Кучики зовет, продолжаем упахиваться.

Впереди уже виднелся покосившийся и полыхающий спортивный комплекс.

— Что, все плохо у вас, да? — с нервным смешком спросил Кейго. — Вот так пойдешь работать в большую клинику, а там — каждый раз… Ичиго, понимаю, тебе сейчас не до меня, но, может, скажешь, как там у папы? Ты результаты видел уже, да?

— Смотри на дорогу, — мягко произнес Исида с заднего сидения.

— Да я не дурак, сам понимаю, что ничего хорошего, — затараторил Кейго. — Иначе бы ты еще днем рассказал. А, знаешь, вообще, ты можешь только результаты дать, а мы дальше сами. Честно! Главное, не волнуйся, я тоже все понимаю…

— Кейго.

— Ладно, извини, молчу, вам сейчас не до того.

Их замечательный и понятливый Кейго действительно соображал сам. И, наверное, до Ичиго все-таки успел попасть к Мидзуиро — не могло быть так, чтобы тот отказал хорошему другу.

Но в Готее на чудо надеяться выгоднее. Больше врачей, больше шансов — вдруг остальные до сих пор ошибались?

— Я буду ждать тут, чтобы вас забрать! — крикнул им в спины Кейго, когда Исида с Ичиго, не дожидаясь, пока он нормально запаркуется, выбрались из машины и ввинтились в толпу у ограждений.

Спасатели и местные полицейские старались оттеснить зевак подальше от центрального входа и ряда машин скорой помощи. Пожарные обновляли место для посадки вертолета.

— Чад! Мы тут! — Ичиго замахал руками, увидев знакомую спину в толпе.

Их сразу пропустили через кордон к скорым.

— Сменная одежда. Наборы для полевой операции сейчас дадут, — коротко и быстро говорил Чад, бросив обоим на руки по стопке. —Ичиго, твой бейдж.

— Я с ним буду, — торопливо добавил Исида. — У меня рабочий пропуск есть. Что делать?

— Обходите по очереди всех, кого не смотрели — после осмотра надеваете бейдж с результатами, — объяснял Чад, пока они переодевались в машине скорой помощи. — Цветные полосы отрывать по степени тяжести. Красная метка — чтобы срочно забирали в вертолеты или в первую отъезжающую скорую, — выставив чемоданчики из машины, он наконец повернулся и поднял глаза. — Сам не видел, но где-то внутри должны быть Иноуе и Арисава. Я буду тут — с теми, кого уже достали из-под завалов. Дождусь следующего захода вертолета. Если что-то пойдет не так, возьмите рацию у спасателей или используйте мобильники — внутри комплекса хорошо ловит, мы проверяли.

— Поняли. Удачи, — кивнул ему Ичиго.

И, подхватив чемоданчики, они с Исидой перебежками стали пробираться мимо пострадавших, уложенных на асфальте на отрезах хирургической ткани и полиэтилена: кто-то стонал, кто-то едва шевелился, некоторые крутились на месте, ухватившись за голову, живот или руки, — их приходилось успокаивать. 

Часть уже была накрыта вторым отрезом ткани вместе с головой.

Рядом суетились спасатели и пожарные.

Развалины главного входа завесили длинными простынями плащевки. Внутри все было в пыли и каменном крошеве — от красивой новенькой отделки не осталось и следа. И всюду опять та же гнетущая картина: пострадавшие, те, кого не успели осмотреть и вынести, или — кто мог передвигаться сам и помогал с разбором завалов.

Кому-то уже навесили карточки-бейджи в пластиковых мешочках. От разных цветов рябило в глазах. Слишком много красных — спасатели не успевали вывозить. Немного желтых, с которыми пострадавшие ждали очереди. Совсем мало — зеленых, которые искали своих родных.

Из того, что успел выяснить Ичиго, сразу стало понятно: взрыв случился как раз, когда большой поток людей после презентации отправился на поле через главный коридор. И многих просто завалило.

Со всех сторон слышались переговоры, крики и стоны. Искрили пилы, которыми резали бетонные блоки. С улицы гудели, набирая обороты, вертолетные винты, и сигналили разъезжающиеся на узком пятачке свободного пространства скорые.

Откуда-то из неприметной темной щели прямо Исиде на руки выпала Иноуе Орихиме — вся в пыли, ссадинах, бледная и до жути решительная.

— Иноуе, ты цела, что тут случилось? Ты в порядке?

— Потом! — она помотала головой и вырвалась, а потом метнулась к Ичиго.

И вцепилась в плечо, пытаясь оттащить его от охранника, лежавшего рядом с разломом без сознания. Тому пора было отрывать желтую метку и повышать степень тяжести — до красной.

— Забирайте! — Ичиго махнул рукой и повернулся к ней. — Сама цела? Где Арисава?

— Тацки! Она там, ей срочно нужна помощь! Я сама не могу! — срывающимся голосом говорила Иноуе, указывая себе за спину, в разлом.

— Вызови пока кого-нибудь, чтобы начали разбирать, — приказал Ичиго. Что-то ему подсказывало, что паниковала Иноуе не просто так. — Когда ее придется выносить, понадобится расширить дыру.

Иноуе судорожно сглотнула, оглянулась и бросилась дальше по коридору.

— Если там что-то серьезное, что будешь делать? — тихо спросил Исида, пролезая первым.

— Сначала посмотрим. А там — решим.

И они смотрели: под крышей из удачно навалившихся друг на друга балок образовался свободный закуток, освещаемый искусственным светом автономных ламп.

Тацки, лежавшая на одной из наклонных плит, была накрыта плащом. Она выглядела еще бледнее Иноуе: покрытая испариной, мелко дрожала и что-то бормотала — похоже, бредила.

Исида сразу кинулся щупать пульс и мерять давление и, чтобы осмотреть получше, убрал плащ. Из живота у Тацки торчал обломок железного штыря.

У Ичиго прошел мороз по коже.

— Надевай ей маску, — облизнув пересохшие губы, произнес он. — И режь одежду. Окажем первую помощь и будем ждать. Скоро уберут завал.

— Уверен? Тацки сейчас отключится, пульс совсем слабый, — нахмурился Исида.

— Зато не будет чувствовать боли, — Ичиго деловито распаковывал портативные кардиограф и дыхательный аппарат. — Адреналин уже распался. Была бы в сознании и понимала, что творится, — орала бы во весь голос и сбила себе этим сердечный ритм. А пока штырь закрыл разрыв, она и кровит не так сильно.

— Резать будут еще долго, — он отрицательно качнул головой. — Тацки столько не продержится, мы не дождемся.

Исида, зафиксировав ее бандажом на плите, поставив катетер и установив электроды на груди, отошел на несколько шагов.

В проеме показалась Иноуе.

— Я вызвала спасателей, сейчас освободится бригада с резаком, но они сказали, что с балками справятся нескоро, — она утерла выступившие слезы.

Ичиго забарабанил пальцами по бедру, оглядывая стены. Нужно решать, и — быстро.

И, конечно, — ему.

— Арисаву надо снимать со штыря. Потом зашьем, что сможем, в скорых должна быть кровь для переливания. Резервные холодильные камеры или еще что.

Иноуе охнула и зажала рот руками:

— У меня практики в операционной после выпуска не было!

— Меня тоже можно не считать, — Исида качнул головой. А потом вдруг заметил: — Куросаки, у тебя руки трясутся.

Он удивленно уставился на мелко подрагивающие пальцы. Зато преследовавшее второй день чувство скользкой и тряпично-мягкой мышцы в руках наконец отпустило.

— Куросаки?

— Это хорошо, что трясутся, — решительно выдохнул он. — Иноуе, бери перчатки и готовь чистое пространство, у нас должны быть медпростыни.

— Собираешься делать торакотомию? Тут? — недоверчиво переспросил Исида. — Сам?

— Не сам, — Ичиго мотнул головой и полез за мобильником. — Один я не смогу, вам тоже придется. Следите за ее показателями.

Сигнал был, как ни странно, даже в их закутке — все четыре «палки».

— Рукия! Есть рядом кто-нибудь, кто знает, как зашивать снятого со штыря? Быстро! — на одном дыхании выпалил Ичиго, как только на другом конце сняли трубку. — Брюшная полость, пока сосуд блокируется, но она все равно кровит. Спасателей не дождемся.

— Ренджи, Мадараме Иккаку и Аясегава Юмичика уже вылетели, — ответила она. — Мы тут не вылезаем из операционной весь день.

— Здесь Тацки. И она их прибытия не дождется.

Рукия вздохнула и без колебаний произнесла:

— Передаю тебя господину брату.

В трубке зашуршало, на заднем плане послышался короткий разговор, а потом Ичиго услышал:

— Сколько рядом человек? — спросил Кучики Бьякуя.

— Еще двое, смогут ассистировать.

— Хорошо. Слушай меня. Сначала — переднебоковая торакотомия. Потом пережимаете аорту на выходе. Как только остановится кровотечение, снимаете со штыря и перекладываете. Все понял?

Снаружи послышался визг резака.

Ичиго кивнул, забыв, что Бьякуя его не видел. Потом спохватился и произнес:

— Сделаем. Исида, убирай бандаж и подложи сюда что-нибудь, — под «чем-нибудь» тот, к счастью, сразу понял отрез медицинской ткани. — Иноуе, дезинфицируй место разреза с моей стороны и держи телефон.

— Пространство под четвертым ребром, — подсказал Бьякуя.

Облив ребра дезинфицирующей жидкостью, Иноуе в свободную руку взяла телефон и прижала динамиком к уху Ичиго.

Он надел перчатки, Исида протянул скальпель. И все это было как-то так буднично, нормально, что оставалось только закрыть глаза — и они тут же окажутся в операционной одиннадцатого, которая для Ичиго уже стала родной.

— Начинаешь от левого края грудины.

Ичиго повел лезвие, рассекая до глубоких мышц груди, дальше, к подмышке. Ровный, аккуратный надрез.

Дрожь ушла, вернулось спокойствие.

— Длинная и эластичная пульсирующая трубка. Ее и пережимай.

Ичиго просунул одну ладонь в разрез, задним умом боясь, что сейчас вернется то самое ощущение, и от него больше не будет никакого толку.

А потом пальцы почувствовали гладкую цилиндрическую поверхность.

— Нашел. Зажим!

— Теперь снимаем, да? — тихо спросила Иноуе.

— Все, ты сделал. Дальше — сами, — сообщил Бьякуя. — Удачи.

— И вам там с Рукией! — успел сказать в ответ Ичиго, прежде чем тот отключился.

Исида, отбежавший на крики у разлома, вернулся:

— Им нужно еще около получаса.

— Все втроем снимаем ее рывком и перекладываем, — скомандовал Ичиго. — На «три»!

Со штыря Тацки стащили с первого раза и сразу переложили на расстеленную Иноуе простыню.

— Теперь реанимируем!— коротко произнес он, возвращая облитые дезинфицирующим средством руки в разрез.

— Всю жизнь мечтал сделать прямой массаж сердца, а вместо этого колю эпинефрин, — проворчал Исида. — Пульс не возвращается. Добавлю атропин. Не хочешь пафосно вмазать кулаком ей по груди или сделать еще что-нибудь героическое? — нервно предложил он, пока Ичиго продолжал вручную сжимать-разжимать сердце Тацки, пытаясь запустить его заново.

Здоровое и сильное сердце, упругая мышца, отчаянно желающая жить, поддалось через два крепких словца и после второго миллиграмма.

— Вот видишь, никаких пафосных героических поз, — выдохнул Ичиго.

Иноуе, метавшаяся от одного к другому и держа на весу пакеты физраствора для Тацки, свободной рукой утирала им пот.

Звуки резака, распиливающего бетон, слышались все ближе.

* * *

На улице было свежо и прохладно, вечернюю темень разгоняли установленные спасателями прожекторы. Продолжался разбор завалов.

Выскочившего за ограждение Кейго задерживать никто не стал — даже когда он метнулся к каталке с Тацки.

— Иноуе! С тобой все хорошо? А Тацки живая, спасли? Как остальные? Получилось? — тараторил он.

Из ближайшей машины скорой помощи выбрался Мидзуиро.

— Ого, как у вас тут все страшно! — присвистнул он, поправляя перекинутый через шею стетоскоп и расправляя складочки на чистеньком, с иголочки, халате с нашивкой престижной частной клиники. — Давайте ее к нам — ехать недалеко, и койку специально для Арисавы удержали.

— Что, так хочется урвать свой кусок престижа? — поморщился отходивший от напряжения Исида. — Знаменитого врача-спортсмена, значит, к себе заберете? Мы спасли, а вам — вся слава?

— Конечно, — легко и безо всякой обиды улыбнулся Мидзуиро и вместе с Чадом погрузил каталку в салон.

— Исида, расслабься, — Ичиго, прижавшийся пылающим лбом к холодному металлу соседней машины, коротко махнул рукой. — Чем быстрее ей займутся, тем лучше. И не важно, где.

— Ну знаешь ли, с таким подходом! — набычился тот.

— Спасибо! Хорошо поработали! — Мидзуиро помахал им рукой.

— Их клиника приняла первых пострадавших, — коротко произнес Чад. — И помогали тут, пока готовились наши бригады. Так что зря ты так.

Исида упрямо поджал губы.

— А еще он к Тацки неровно дышит с десятого класса, — хихикнула Иноуе, накинув на плечи его куртку и опускаясь рядом. — Только никому не говорите, Мидзуиро у меня совета спрашивал, что ей больше нравится.

— Тут и думать не надо — соревнования, новые пояса и всеми руководить! — неловко фыркнул Исида, провожая взглядом отъехавшую скорую.

— Вы как? — спросил Кейго, неловко топчась на месте. — Или, может, подвезти? Иноуе? Тебя бы кому-нибудь осмотреть. Ичиго?

— Я остаюсь тут. Видишь же — работать и работать еще.

Эти слова отдались глубоко внутри приятным теплом. Работать, да. На своем месте.

В темном небе показались проблесковые огни вертолета, и пожарная команда сразу кинулась обновлять посадочную площадку. Это, похоже, прибывала смена Ренджи с Иккаку и Юмичикой.

Втроем с ними Ичиго тут еще повоюет. Теперь-то он точно сможет.

В кармане зазвонил мобильник.

— А, ну ладно тогда, вы тут заняты, — Кейго вздохнул и, взъерошив пятерней волосы, сделал пару шагов назад. — Я довезу Иноуе с Исидой.

— Погоди, — Ичиго схватил его за плечо. — Приводи завтра отца. Я поговорю с заведующим.

— Да ладно, Ичиго, я и так догадываюсь, что он, скорее всего, неоперабельный, — тихо произнес Кейго, отводя взгляд. — Или стоить будет столько, что все наши страховки, вместе взятые, не покроют лечения…

— Мне плевать. Завтра жду обоих в приемном покое, понял? — безапелляционно заявил Ичиго. — Все обсудим и что-нибудь придумаем.

А потом, не глядя, ответил в трубку:

— Я занят.

— …Ичиго! У твоего папки самый счастливый день в жизни! — орал в трубку Иссин. — Тебя в новостях показывают! Герой! Молодец! Спасаешь жизни! Куртку теплую с собой взял? Когда домой вернешься? Тут девочки приехали! Где будешь ужинать?

Кейго, старательно пряча искреннюю, на грани слез, улыбку, быстро кивнул и махнул рукой на прощание.

Из вертолета бодрые, злющие, невыспавшиеся и задолбавшиеся, но все еще готовые работать до полного изнеможения, выбирались Ренджи, Иккаку и Юмичика.

И форма их красиво хлопала на ветру, как у самых настоящих героев медицинской дорамы.


End file.
